Finding A Home
by Lizzie Hopscotch
Summary: Bella comes from a neglectful home. Her mother sells her to a travelling carnival where she is put in Edward's care. AHAU *Warning: Rape and Abuse.*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I'm back!! And am really sorry this took so long to get out. But it's here!**

**So, I removed Be Mine from the site because I felt it was total crap and I didn't want to write it. So I started Finding A Home and I finished the first chapter. And then it was edited by Rachelly who picked up on all my mistaked. Rachelly is awesome.**

**So TaDa!**

* * *

The house was quiet when I woke. I could hear Alice sniffling in her sleep in the bed opposite, and my mother's muffled drunken snores, but that that was it. The Phoenix sunshine shone through the curtains in an irritatingly cheerful way. I growled at it quietly, swinging my legs out of bed. I padded across the room to wake Alice, but when I saw her sleeping I decided against it. The more sleep she got the better. She'd wake up soon anyways; the alarm would make sure of that. I smiled at her before I got dressed in jeans and a blue sweatshirt before going into the bathroom. After brushing my teeth and hair I made my way downstairs, the noises my mother was making becoming louder as I neared the lounge. She was there, sprawled out on the couch, a wine bottle resting near her hand.

I started to cook Alice breakfast in the kitchen, after clearing away the numerous bottles on the countertop. They were scattered throughout the whole house, some covered in dust. Sometimes, when I tried to clean up, I would uncover plates covered in mould. Most surfaces were covered in a thick layer of dust, but I didn't have the time to clean. Alice offered to help out some, but I told her to focus on school. On getting out of here.

I looked at the plastic bags by the back door, realizing they were full and that I'd have to stop by the bottle bank after work. I'll be 16 in a few months, but thankfully the corner shop lady was lax on ages, so she hired me. The pay is little, but subsidized with money from Renee's purse Alice and I could take care of ourselves. Alice wanted to work too, but no one would hire her. She's only thirteen; no matter how much she lied she was never believed, most thought she was younger than 13 due to her elfin appearance. It didn't matter too much; I could take care of her. At least, I had been able to.

The corner shop was closing down, and no other places would take me. Plus Renee had finally gotten wise about my stealing and had hidden the money. My mind formulated a plan as Alice came down and ate her breakfast. To conserve money and food I didn't eat breakfast, but that was fine since eating in the morning made me queasy.

I busied myself in taking stock of the fridge as she ate. We would have to shop again soon, Renee needed to eat soon. God knows what the alcohol would do to her on an empty stomach. Not to mention the fact that Alice and I would need to eat at some point too. Thinking of shopping made my mind circle back to thoughts of money and jobs. I sighed and fixed a smile on my face for Alice as we left to walk to school, her hand finding mine as we neared busy streets.

People avoided us everywhere. Most people knew about Renee's drinking, but never did anything about it. They simply didn't care for anything that didn't involve them personally.

But because of this most assumed we drank as well. A case of the child copying the parent. As we walked the two mile walk to school an old woman with her grandchildren crossed over to the other sight of the street hurriedly as we drew closer to her. I couldn't really blame her, we were a sight, dressed in dirty clothes and reeking of alcohol. Alice hid her face in my side to hide from the glares, the sneers and the indifference.

There always seems to be a small space separating us and the rest of a crowd, and if anyone got too near they would quickly recoil with a look of disgust .There wasn't anything we could do to get rid of the stench. The whole house stank of it, why shouldn't we?

Once we arrive at school we had to go our separate ways, but we agreed to meet at lunch, as usual. We're in separate classes because of our age gaps. I hugged her briefly and watched her walk off in the opposite direction to me, her small form hunched in on herself, trying her best to hide. At lunch we sit on the same table with only each other for company, usually in silence or planning out the weeks grocery shopping. Since we were out of the house and alone, I decided to talk to Alice then.

"We need to get out of that house," I told her bluntly as I sat down. She only nodded in reply, her eyes fixed on the table as her hands played with her food.

"We can go to the social centre and accuse Renee of neglect."

Nod. Her lettuce was torn into shreds.

"Alice? What is it?" I asked her softly, stilling her hands with my own.

"We have to leave Mom, I know that. But what if they separate us?" There was a tremor in her voice.

"Alice I will always do my utmost to protect you. I promise you that," utmost

"You don't promise you'll stay with me?" Her eyes filled with a sudden panic at the thought.

"I can't make a promise I don't know I can keep. But Alice, no matter what, if we are separated I'll find you. Because I'm your big sister, and that's what I do," I soothed her. The panic dimmed a bit as she nodded, but I could still see it hidden beneath the surface. I scooted over and she laid her head on my shoulder. We stayed like that for the hour, ignoring the din of the cafeteria, safe inside our bubble of security in each other, before the clashing of the bell disrupted our peace.

The day passed in a dull march of facts and disapproving looks. I contented myself with thinking of how much better it would be when we were free of Renee, when we no longer had to care for her when she drank herself into a stupor. I imagined not having to steal from her purse anymore. It was a nice daydream, and it filled me with warmth to know that soon I would be living it.

A surprise waited for us at home. Renee stood and smiled when we entered. I noticed the matching clothes and shoes, rather than her usual ensemble of sweats and old t-shirts. Her hair had been let loose from the ever present pony tail, and make-up hid the odd color of her skin.

"Mom? What is it?" Alice asked.

"We're all going out! There's a carnival in town and we're going!" her voice was exuberant with no slurring at all.I could see Alice brighten at the sight of her standing upright and no evidence of drink around her. I fought to remind myself how capable she was, how l had found empty bottles behind the panel of the bath. There was nothing to stop her from hiding it.

"What brought this on?" I asked warily, pushing away the small spark of hope, clinging on to all the times I had been disappointed.

"Do I need a reason to treat my girls? Now get your shoes on," she bustled out of the room and into the kitchen, the sounds of a bottle opening drifting back to us. And just like that that hope was gone.

"Maybe we won't have to leave," Alice murmured, "maybe she will make an effort this time,"

"Maybe," I said slowly, "but if it turns out to be nothing we are both out of here,"

"I know, but its _Mom._"

"Renee can't take care of us anymore. _I_ can't take care of us anymore. We need help, and this is the only way I can think of."

Alice looked down, and I could see the tears threatening to come out. I held her in my arms for a bit, until Renee reentered the room. She stood straight, but there was definitely a slight sway to her walk.

Brilliant.

We walked to the carnival. This meant going through most of the city, but since Renee was over the limit and nearly drunk, no bus would allow her on board. We don't have a car. It was reclaimed because we couldn't pay the bills for it. Something else lost to Renee's drinking.

It was dark by the time we arrived and Alice's eyes lit up when we entered the carnival, taking in the new sounds and sights. The field it was in was decked out with bright lights, music blared from over head speakers, and the smell of junk food wafted through the air. We walked past it all though, following Renee to the town of caravans shrouded in darkness. Renee walked through confidently, as though this was something she did often.

Something was wrong, I knew it intellectually, but no matter how bad she is, she's still our mother. She might not take care of us, but she would never hurt us, or let anyone else hurt us. She stopped at a caravan somewhere in the middle, and the door opened to reveal a figure framed by a pale yellow light.

"Ms. Swan, welcome. Please come in,"

I stopped with Alice at my side as Renee left us outside. The man turned to us, his expression still not visible.

"Who're you?" I asked, unwilling to go further.

"I am James, head of this carnival. Your mother wished to speak with me,"

"Why?"

"Come inside and find out,"

He turned and left us, leaving the door open. I turned to Alice, asking her a silent question.

"I don't like this," she replied.

"I know, neither do I. but I want to know what's going on."

"She's our Mom. She won't let him hurt us right?"

"Right," I told her, although I no longer fully believed it. I took Alice's hand, feeling her trembling increase as we walked nearer to the trailer. James looked up as we entered, and Renee seemed unaffected.

"Good of you to join us," he said, "Your mother has offered to sell one of you, so who would like to come with me?" His voice was somewhat cheerful, making me think it was a joke. A look in his eyes told me he was deadly serious, and the feeling of unease grew.

I stiffened, my mind going into overdrive. She wanted to get rid of us that badly? Or did she just need more money for booze? James was watching us both curious to what we would do. I turned to Renee slowly.

"Is this true?" she hardly spared me a glance, nodding once before examining her nails with a small smile. I turned to Alice at my side, seeing the tears flowing down her face, and then looked at James. He watched her cry almost hungrily, as if he was feeding off her fear. There was no way I could leave Alice in his care.

I looked back at her and saw the fear I had glimpsed earlier. She knew what I was about to do. I was going to leave her and her illusions about Renee had been shattered. I tried to smile at her, but my face wouldn't comply.

I closed my eyes for a second, telling myself to be strong, telling myself that what I was doing was right. Alice wouldn't survive living under this man, and while I had my doubts about myself, I could do this. I would give Alice the chance to live the life she deserves to live, not the one where she is merely property. I held back a shudder at the thought and concentrated on the good things. I would be away from Renee; I would see new places, meet new people, and gain new experiences. I opened my eyes to see James, and the fear returned.

"I'll go," I told him, keeping my voice steady. Praying that my desire to run and never look back wouldn't be shown in my eyes, I looked at James and examined him as he thought over my answer. I could see his hair was cut unevenly, framing a rugged face. He wasn't bad to look at, but there was a danger lurking in his ice-blue eyes. His only response to my announcement was to nod and hand a single cheque to Renee. A bubble of laughter tired to escape, what happened to a wad of cash? Isn't that how it happened in movies? It seemed ridiculous that my worth could be written on a single piece of paper. My amusement died as he stood and led us all back outside.

His eyes met mine as I got out of the caravan. He was assessing me like I had him. I shivered, thankful it was cold, unable to mask my fear and faint disgust at his stare. The danger I had glimpsed had come to the forefront of his eyes in the dark.

"May I say good bye?" I asked quietly, not wishing to offend the man who was now my caretaker.

"Be quick," he replied briskly, walking away swiftly towards a group of caravans. I turned to my sister beside me.

"Alice you remember what you have to do right?" I whispered urgently with my hands on her shoulders, shooting glances at the woman next to her. No longer even Renee; she is simply a stranger to me now.

"Yes," she murmured with tears running down her face. I glanced behind me to see James walking back with another man.

"I'll find you, promise," I assured her hurriedly, as she clutched at my shirt helplessly. I stroked her back and whispered reassurances, but as I watched the woman lead her away I could see her eyes lose their sparkle, tears falling unheeded. I felt the urge to cry and beg not to separate us, but I denied it and turned to the men behind me, taking in the stranger's appearance.

"This is Edward," James told me, "He'll be taking care of you,"

* * *

**Yay first chapter!**

**A warning, I'm going on holiday this week so I won't be updating for a while. Good news is that I'll take my notebook with me and will probably finish the plan for this story. I've got up to 13 chapters so far, I feel so proud.**

**So like or hate?**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Hi!!!!!!!!!**

**I'm back and my holiday was amazing. Anyone who was on the Aurora 17th of July to the 2nd of August 2009 say yay!!**

**Okay thats done, I was going to update as soon as I got back only I was really tired so I decided to update it on a Monday, only I started my first day of work on Monday and everything was really hectic so I've only just got a chance to update and I'm really really sorry and now I'm rambling so I'm just going to shut up now.....**

* * *

James disappeared into the trailer once more, leaving Edward and I to study each other. His reddish hair stuck up in all directions, and his green eyes lacked life. His face was angular, and his skin pale. He wore nothing but jeans and t-shirt in the night air, and I could see well sculpted muscles beneath the material. I blushed when I realized he was examining me in the same way.

At that moment, James stalked out again, thrusting a bag at him before slamming the door shut behind him. Edward glanced at me once more before turning and leading me deeper into the trailer village. I saw that each one was a vehicle in its own right. We kept walking until we reached a lone trailer at the back, and beyond that were storage trucks.

"Your room is there," he spoke for the first time, gesturing to a door. "Bathroom is there." Another wave of his hand. He chucked the bag at me. "Clothes in there," he paused for a moment to see if I had any questions. When I remained silent he nodded and disappeared through the door on my left, while I went to the door on the right.

My new room was cramped, consisting only of a box and a cot bed that took up most of the space. When I laid down on it I could touch both walls without stretching. I closed my eyes and fell into sleep, dreaming of Alice and seeing her free of Renee. Then the dream changed, Alice's smiling face was swallowed by shadow, her smile sparkling until it was consumed by nothingness and all around me was dark. The only color was a pair of pale blue eyes glittering in the void, misleading lights in a bog.

I woke up to feel the trailer moving. I rummaged through the bag, finding jeans and a shapeless t-shirt. The rest were mostly the same, with plain matching underwear sets. I continued to rummage through and frowned when I found no tooth or hair brush.

I left my room hesitantly, cautious of my welcome. The main area was cramped as well. A small kitchen area lined the wall next to the bathroom door. A chair sat opposite and a sofa sat in front of the driver's cabin. Above that I could see a small storage area, several boxes tucked away from sight. I clambered over the sofa and into the passenger seat next to Edward. He spared me a glance as I fixed the seat belt and tucked my knees under my chin on the seat.

"I'm Bella,"

"Edward. Who was the short girl with you?"

"My sister, Alice,"

"Where is she?"

"With our oh-so-loving mother," I answered scathingly, my blood boiling at the thought.

"So why are you here and not with your sister?"

"I had to protect her," I answered quietly.

"Isn't that the job of a mother?"

I snorted in response.

"Seeing as she sold me to James, I think that's a moot point," I told him bitterly.

"She sold you? No wonder we had to leave so quickly." He glanced at me briefly, his nose wrinkling a little.

"Why are you here?" I wanted to get the subject away from me and Alice, he didn't need to know.

"My Mom chucked me out. James found me. He took me in." he replied in clipped sentences, his face closed off. I wasn't the only one withholding information.

"Do you want to be here?"

He paused before answering.

"No, not really,"

"Why don't you leave?"

"Where would I go? I have no money. Here I get food, clothes, shelter and safety."

"Why don't you have any money? Don't you get paid?" I frowned. He paused again, as if this was something he didn't want to talk about.

"No. The others do, but because James saved me, he owns me. Just like he he owns you now."

"He didn't save me" I tried to argue.

"But he bought you; you are now owned by James." He told me as though it was an everyday thing.

"You can't _own_ a human being," I protested once more.

Edward only shrugged in reply, effectively ending the conversation. My frown deepened as I wrapped my arms tighter round my legs. The cheque suddenly had new significance, like it was a deed of ownership on my life. I shivered at the thought and changed the subject to stop my mind from going down a dark road.

"What will I be doing?"

"You'll probably be put to work on one of the food stalls like me, I don't know which."

I nodded, digesting this new information.

"Where are we going?"

"Wherever James decides. He'll call when he makes a decision." His eyes flickered to the phone sitting on the centre consol.

More silence followed. My whole life now depended on the whims of one man. I looked out of the window and watched as the Arizona landscape fly past.

The phone between us rang, startling me from cacti watching.

"Edward." He answered, listening for a moment before hanging up and saw me watching him. "That was James. We're headed to Payson, a town north of Phoenix.

Not a word was spoken after that, and after getting bored of watching desert pass by, I climbed back into the main area and back to my room. I folded up the previously discarded clothes, putting them into the box. I lay on the bed, daydreaming about far off lands where there's no trouble. I cast my mind back to the nighttime stories I would tell Alice, stories about wood nymphs frolicking in meadows with unicorns, and princesses rescued by dashing princes. I let my mind fill with her laughter, letting it wash over me with comforting warmth.

A warmth soon banished as the vehicle came to a sudden halt.

I got up slowly in case it suddenly moved again, before poking my head out the door to see Edward climb over the sofa before collapsing on it. I glanced out of the window to see the sun setting; he'd been driving all day. I got some water from the fridge and handed it to him wordlessly.

"Thanks," he said without opening his eyes.

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere on the side of the road. We'll start again tomorrow morning. Can you drive tomorrow?"

I shook my head.

"I can't drive." I paused for a moment, not wanting to sound completely useless. "But I can cook and clean. Does that help?"

He gave me a crooked smile that instantly made me blush before answering.

"You're an angel."

My blush intensified and he chuckled before getting up and disappearing into the bathroom. As the sound of the shower started I started rooting through the cupboards and fridge. There really wasn't a lot. Mostly Pot Noodles and eggs. Not a healthy diet. I found some pasta tucked away in one of the cupboards and started cooking something I knew.

"Pasta's ready!" I called, turning in time to see Edward enter in nothing but a towel. I could feel my body flush with heat and he quickly realized his mistake. He ducked into his room and reappeared in pajama pants and an old t-shirt.

We sat next to each other on the couch to eat, my body sensitive to his every movement after his display. He practically inhaled the food, making me grin.

"There's always more if you want," I told him, his face lighting up like a Christmas tree, making my grin widen.

It's always nice to be appreciated.

That plateful of food disappeared quickly as well, and he crashed on the couch whilst I cleaned the kitchen. I was already making a mental list of things to buy when I got the chance. After a few minutes I felt his eyes on me.

"We leave at 8 tomorrow," he told me indifferently.

"I'll make breakfast,"

"Really?"

"I'm betting this is the first meal you've had today. Breakfast is important. Besides as chef, I get to decide what I do and don't cook."

"Can you get up early enough? You slept 'til 10 today."

"I had an emotionally tiring day yesterday. But I should be okay," I met his speculative look squarely before he shrugged. I turned back to making some tea, handing him a cup and sitting in a chair.

"It's good. Honest."

"I believe you,"

"Is it okay if I take a shower?"

"Sure, just don't come out wearing only a towel or anything."

"I'm not an exhibitionist unlike some people," I retorted, standing up. Edward's eyebrows rose at my remark.

"Admit it, you liked the view," He teased.

"What's to say you wouldn't either?" I replied without thinking. I turned and entered the bathroom quickly, my mind screaming at me for my lack of filtering. I hoped he hadn't seen my blushing face, but the small chuckles drifting through the wall suggested otherwise.

* * *

**Like or hate? Make sure to leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

**I'm sorry! I should've updated earlier only I was so tired because.....I got my first job!!! Yay!! So here ya go**

* * *

True to my word I woke up in time to make breakfast the next morning. Edward's eyes widened when he walked in to see pancakes and coffee waiting for him. He turned to me with that breath taking smile and said,

"Yeah. Definitely heavenly." His eyes closed in bliss after taking a bite. "You're not eating?"

"Breakfast makes me queasy."

"Really?"

"Really." I paused, wondering how to phrase my next question. "When will we arrive in Payson? We're running low on food."

"Sorry. I usually only buy for one, and now its two. We should arrive by midmorning. I'll talk to James about upping our budget."

"Does everything need to be checked by James?" I asked harshly.

"No. Just us," he replied blandly, ignoring my tone. "Don't worry; I'll take care of it."

"No, I can do it," I assured him, "You do all the driving remember? Food and cleaning is my job."

I was rewarded with a smile and a small "Thanks," before the trailer descended into a peaceful silence, perforated with Edward munching on his food.

The phone shattered the silence, the screen flashing 'James' before it stopped. Edward practically inhaled the rest of the pancakes before climbing over the couch.

"Time to go!" he called as I placed the dishes in the sink. I clambered in next to him as the engine started and we started to move again.

We sat in silence for about an hour before I spoke.

"Want to play 20 questions?"

"Why?"

"If we're going to be roomies we might as well get to know each other," I responded matter-of-factly.

"Okay…" he hesitated a moment, "Favorite color?"

"Pink," I answered quickly,

"Seriously? Didn't peg you as a pink kind of girl."

"Reminds me of Alice. What's yours?"

"Green. It reminds me of home. Favorite book?"

"Wuthering Heights, I love the characters. And you?"

"The Shining. It's an escape from reality."

"Favorite band or singer?"

"Debussy," he replied immediately.

"Clair de Lune is awesome."

"You know Clair de Lune?"

"Mom used to listen to it a lot before…" my voice trailed off, my mind lost in a whirlwind of bottles and vomit.

"What's your favorite?" He asked, as if sensing my withdrawal from the present.

"Jack's Mannequin. The lyrics always cheer me up. Worst?"

"Miley Cyrus. Nothing more needs to be said."

"I second that."

The game lasted more than 20 questions. I learned that Edward has an Uncle who recently got remarried and two cousins. He learned that Alice was my only family. Edward also came from Chicago.

"Wait, so how does green remind you of home?" I blurted in confusion.

"That wasn't my home, it was merely a house," his face became stony and I quickly changed the subject to celebrity crushes.

I found out that he had a crush on Britney Spears, whilst I had been obsessed with Orlando Bloom.

"He was a wimpy elf,"

"She is in rehab because she has several screws loose,"

"I concede the point,"

Bella – 1, Edward – 0.

Soon the questions became orientated around the carnival, the conversation becoming serious as my future there was discussed.

"What'll happen when we arrive?"

"We set up, and then we stock up on food and supplies. Tomorrow we'll be open for business."

"What will I do?"

"What James tells you to."

The response made me want to growl in frustration, but I forced it back with my more practical side.

"Okay," he looked over at me in surprise.

"You hated the idea of obeying him yesterday, what changed?"

"It's like you said. I have no resources here. I need to survive here, but now that's all I've got. So I'll bare it." I could see him taking in my response before he nodded slowly in understanding.

I looked out the window to see a sign welcoming us to Payson. We started to drive around the city looking for the field where we would find everyone else. It took us half an hour of us both searching before we found them and parked up at the back of all the other trailers.

We found James quite easily; he was sitting on his ass in his own trailer. When questioned about my role he grunted out a "Work with Edward," before dismissing us with a wave of his hand.

Edward led me to one of the lorries where food stalls were kept. We pushed the donut stall to our assigned lot, both of us working to set it up. After making sure it wouldn't fall down on anyone, Edward started to mix together the ingredients while I worked on making the work surfaces sparkle. This was something I _knew_. It was familiar to me, the products and cloth and the elbow grease needed.

Once we were done we left to help out in the other stalls. I made friends with a small woman named Jane, and together we worked on cleaning the grill and fryer. As we worked I looked around, amazed to see a once empty field become bright and cheerful, glaring colors everywhere you turn. However soon Jane didn't need my help, so I went to speak with James, who seemed more welcoming than earlier, if still caveman-ish.

"What is it?" He asked as I entered.

"Um…the food allowance," I blurted out quickly, anxious to get this over with, "it's only for one person, but now there's two. So may we please have the allowance increased?" he leered at me before answering.

"And why did you come to me?"

"I was told you managed the money for the carnival and that you decide how much each trailer gets as food allowance a depending on how many live in it."

He turned to a drawer and got out a few notes.

"The allowance for two is $50, $25 for one." He looked at me considering, as if some sort of plan had just formed in his mind. "You can have $25, but you must work for the other half."

"By working in the carnival?" I asked, earning a condescending smile and a slow shake of the head.

"You must earn it another way," he stalked towards me, making me step back until my back hit the wall.

"How?" I fought to keep my voice steady and my body still as he leaned forward and brushed my hair out of my face.

"Just do as I say," he explained, his breath fanning my face, "I bought you, so I own you. You obey me." His eyes held mine like burning traps. "Say it."

"What?"

"Say I own you." He demanded, his gaze intensifying.

I opened my mouth to say it but stopped. The indignant child inside of me screamed against rallied against being owned by anyone, but the logical part of me told me they were just words. Words that had no meaning unless I believed them myself. Plus we really needed the money.

"You own me," I heard myself say in a small voice, earning a pat on the cheek.

"Good girl." He lifted my hand and pressed the money into it, before giving me a little push back. "Now go."

I scrambled out, wishing that I could use acid to disinfect my hand from his touch. I met Jane near the Ghost Train, and we left together along with her brother Alec. We found huge store and we split up to shop for individual trailers. From I had seen in Edward's cupboards and fridge he hadn't been eating right. I managed to get the necessities, a few bits and bobs that could make anything, and some pot noodles and tinned food that will last a long time. I managed to get apples and oranges as well since they were on a special offer that said 'buy one, get one free' on special packs. I looked at what I had left over and got a toothbrush and some strawberry shampoo.

Edward met me outside, and together we carried the stuff back. He looked over the stuff with a raised eyebrow.

"How much did he give you?"

"$50."

"And you got this much?"

"I'm good at economizing," I replied swiftly. It was true; we were always on a limited budget with Renee.

"Looks like you're feeding the 5000."

I paused as he opened the trailer door, unsure how to explain my need for us to not be completely dependent on James.

"I don't know what James will want before handing over the money next time," Edward stopped putting things away in the cupboard and looked at me sternly.

"What happened?"

"He wanted me to acknowledge his ownership," I watched as Edward's face relaxed.

"And did you?"

"I got the food didn't I?" he chuckled.

"But why are you stocking up? And what are you doing with that money?" I turned to him after placing the remaining change behind cans of soup.

"Do we need to give the money back?"

"James has never said anything about it,"

"I'm probably being paranoid, but James scares me, and I don't want to rely on him." _Plus if we save, maybe we can get out_, I added silently.

"James won't hurt you." He sounded adamant, but his eyes were guarded as if James wasn't the only dangerous thing in this carnival. He turned back to the last of the groceries and stopped. "Why'd you get so many potatoes?"

"Because you can mash them, bake them, fry them, roast them……all sorts."

"Right…."

* * *

**The next chapter will also probably take a while. Sorry. But anyways**

**Like or hate? Let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Me no own**

* * *

After three days working with the carnival in Payson, I had gotten used to living with Edward and working in the carnival. We would wake up around mid-morning to clean the donut stand. The carnival would open for business when the schools let out, and we'd stay open until eleven that night. We'd been so busy we hadn't had time to talk after that first night here, other than "good morning" and "good night."

I looked over at Edward who was frowning at the fryer. I waved my hand in front of him to get his attention, smiling at his befuddled expression.

"Why don't you go back and crash? I'll shut up here," I suggested.

"You sure?" he looked doubtful.

"Yep. Go and rest, you've worked yourself into exhaustion,"

"If you're sure." He shrugged. "See you in a bit,"

"See you!" I called as he walked out, and started to clear away the mess of the day. In the past three days I had changed, accepting my life as a carnival worker now. It had a routine to it, and the people regarded each other as family, despite having a boss that gave me the heebie-jeebies. A small ball of hope was growing inside of me; I hadn't seen him for three days, so maybe he would leave me alone. I hoped. I prayed.

I lowered the shutters and reached to turn out the lights. I smiled at my accomplishment, I had done something myself.

"Good evening."

A hand muffled the shriek that escaped me at the sound of his voice. He had left me alone, why did he have to come back now?

He released my face and I tried to face him, but a strong grip on my hips held me in place.

"Please let go," I said softly, feeling his hands tighten against my skin.

"Earn it." He demanded, his mouth grazing my ear. His breath fanning my face. The smell of mints hit my nose, underlined with onions and rancid meat. It was disgusting.

"You own me," I whimpered, turning my face to avoid his eyes. I couldn't move because his body was pressing against mine.

"Say you obey me,"

"I obey you," I repeated. Please god, let it end, I prayed.

He released me and I turned to leave, stopping when he called me back.

"I didn't say you could leave yet," he locked his arms around my back, trapping me in a cage. "Say both."

"You own me, I obey you." I could feel my stomach rolling in revulsion, but there was nothing else I could do to escape him foul grasp.

"Again," he ordered, his eyes glittering with predatory amusement.

I repeated the phrase over and over again, feeling them slap against my skin like hail. Another nail sealing my coffin, more dirt burying me in servitude. They were no longer _'just words'_, they had become a song of their own. A tune that was being pressed into my mind, squeezing and choking me, binding and trapping me.

"Leave."

I obeyed

The words were becoming truth for me, and I hated it. I loathed the thought of being nothing more than a possession, but at the same time I was terrified of James. He's dangerous, I knew this, his behavior screamed predator. I didn't want to be his, but I was scared of what will happen if I don't submit.

I opened the trailer door on autopilot, cooking dinner mechanically as my thoughts roamed darker places. _What does not kill us only makes us stronger_. Bullshit, saying the words may not kill me, but I could feel them creeping through me like an illness. _You may have my body, but my heart and soul are free._ How are they free? Shackles were already binding me to James, their hold weak but I know they will soon be tighter than a noose. His hold on me was growing, simply by my thoughts being occupied by him.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, startling me out of my reverie. I shook my head. "You can trust me,"

I wanted to. I wanted to trust him so much, he was kind and sweet, and the kind of person you could trust with anything. He had helped me get used to the carnival, taught me how to mix donut batter and was always there with a smile. Just this morning he had bandaged my arm when I had fallen and cut it on a ledge.

"I just miss Alice." Lie. I stiffened as his arms wrapped round my waist, but then relaxed as he kissed the top of my head. James would never be so gentle.

"It'll be okay,"

I doubted that.

Edward left early the next day, not even waiting for breakfast. I went to follow him as soon as I was dressed, but James was lounging in the sitting area.

"Say it," he ordered without looking at me.

"I belong to you, I obey you,"

He got up and stalked towards me and I fought the impulse to back away.

"Will you obey _everything_ I say?"

I stiffened, knowing that I would be giving him more power over me, that the shackles would tighten.

"Yes," I replied, uncertainty shaking my voice. A whistle, a crack a sting, and I was nursing my cheek in my hand. I'd never been slapped before, and it _hurt_.

"Don't hesitate." He spat, seizing my arms and shaking me with every word. "Will you obey everything I say?"

"Yes." I whimpered, willing for it to be over. He released me and stepped back.

"Go," he ordered and I fled without a thought. I could feel myself cracking instead of bending, and I knew it would only take a few more encounters like that until I crumpled.

I was quiet all day, despite Edward's numerous attempts to get me to talk. Thankfully we were busy most of the time, so his attempts soon ceased.

"Hey, you okay to close up?" he asked as the carnival started to close.

"Is it okay if we go back together?" I asked, frantically trying to shield my panic. I couldn't deal with James again today, please if there is a God keep him away.

"What happened this morning?" he replied shrewdly.

"Nothing," I looked away. He sighed.

"Then let's go back together."

We closed the stall in record time, and Edward sneaked up behind me to give me a comforting hug. _A friend hug_, I told myself sternly.

"He won't hurt you," he whispered. "Just do as he says,"

_Oh Edward_, I thought in despair, that is what will hurt me the most.

As we walked back in the dark I clutched at his hand, frightened of the boogieman hiding in the shadows.

"Bella." It said, "Come with me," and Edward had no choice but to let me follow him. It was why I had lied to him, told him it was nothing, because in the end we are both nothing more than pawns in the game. I wondered briefly what James had done to secure Edward's obedience. I knew from our game of 20 questions that he was 17, and that he had been working at the carnival for 3 years. Was that it? Three years of indoctrination?

James led me to his trailer in silence, breaking it only to tell me to hurry inside.

"Sit," he ordered and I obeyed. He sat opposite me with a strange expression on his face, almost as if he is trying to pity me.

"Bella I need to tell you something," the odd expression never wavered, and I realized he was trying to be kind. "This morning your mother was arrested for neglect," My lips twitched in happiness. Alice was free! She could live for the first time and be happy and loved.

"And Alice?" I asked, desperate to hear my hope confirmed.

"She…she was being taken to a foster home when a drunk driver crashed into them. She died on impact."

"She's dead?" he nodded slowly. Numbness crept into my heart, making the deafening crashing and squealing of my world being destroyed almost non-existent.

"How do you know?" I asked weakly.

"It doesn't matter," he told me, standing again, and achieving dominance over my vulnerable form. "Don't worry; I'll take care of you here." I nodded, not really seeing, not really hearing. "Now you need to go back to your trailer, but before that," his eyes gleamed in the half light, "Say it,"

"You own me, I obey you."

This time I meant it.

I walked slowly to the trailer, my heart slowly returning, the blissful numbness returning to the shadows.

I ignored Edward and headed straight to my room, feeling the first sobs clawing their way up my throat. I collapsed on the bed as they erupted.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call softly before entering. He sat next to me on the bed, his hand stroking my hair softly.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" he asked me softly. I turned to gaze at him with bleary eyes.

"A-Alice," I choked out, "She's d-dead,"

The wailing sobs returned in full force as he gathered me into his lap and held me tight to his chest.

Alice would never laugh or cry. She'd never visit Paris like she always wanted. Nor would she ever find love. Alice would become a memory, only remembered by few, and eternally alone beneath the unforgiving earth.

* * *

***Seals door to nuclear bunker***


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Its not mine**

**A quick note to those who feel like reading it: Go read The Hunger Games. Its not a fanfic. But I swear it's an awesome book. Go. Now. Posthaste. Without delay.**

**I take that back. Read this first. THEN go read Hunger Games**

* * *

I woke feeling strong arms holding me gently. We were squashed together in the small bed, but it felt so comfortable and right. I examined his still sleeping face, my eyes gliding over his peaceful countenance comparing it to his usual haggard look. A smile played at the edge of my lips as I watched.

I glanced at my watch indifferently, cursing when I saw the time. I started shaking Edward immediately, fear driving my movements.

"You have to wake up; we're going to be late!"

My shouting startled him into leaping off the bed and dashing for his room. I giggled like Alice used to at his movements before stopping. _Alice…_ I fought to control my breathing, to think of her in a happier place.

I rushed to get dressed and splashed water on my face to get rid of evidence of last nights crying, emerging to see Edward pacing the living space. A shadow that looked like fear was present in his eyes as we rushed out the door, a shadow that intensified when James stepped into our path.

"Come with me, Bella." he snapped, before stalking away. I glanced at Edward quickly before hurrying after, feeling Edward's concerned gaze like a comforting blanket.

Too soon that blanket was gone and we were at his trailer. I fought not to shake as fear overcame me. My imagination took me through scenario after scenario, and every single one of them ended with me being hurt.

I halted when I saw the man at the table.

"Laurent, this is Bella," James told him, making him look at me. I met his eyes briefly, taking in his dark skin and long hair.

"Enchanted," he said, taking my hand, "I understand you have suffered a loss. I am very sorry." I nodded mutely. Thinking about Alice caused my throat to constrict.

"Laurent owns you too," James announced from the other side of me. I looked at him then back at Laurent, who merely smiled. So now I was toy to be shared?

"Go on. Say it," James urged and I opened my mouth of reflex, the words already on my tongue, but Laurent held a hand to my lips.

"No, that's alright. You need rest. James she can stay with me for today." James scowled. "Go, you have other matters to deal with." James brightened considerably and left, leaving me alone with Laurent. He gestured for me to sit with him with an elegant wave. I did as I was bid, my back stiff as I watched him with wary eyes.

"Are you okay?" his question caught me by surprise, and I gave a startled nod. "You were late this morning."

"I'm sorry," I rushed to say.

"James wants me to punish you."

Tremors spread throughout my body at the sound of his name.

"I'm not going to," I stared at him in disbelief, my body still tense, half of me wanting to believe him, the other expecting a trick. "You have just learned that your sister is dead. You need to grieve."

His unexpected kindness was breaking and the floodgates opened again. My body wracked with sobs that eventually became constant trembles. I was dimly aware of strong arms holding me close and my head buried against soft cotton. It was nothing like when Edward held me, but I dismissed it, wanting only the comfort.

"It's alright." He whispered in my ear. "You'll be taken care of here. You can trust me. I'll keep you safe."

I felt so lost and broken the words came easily. So deeply were they etched that this one act of kindness spurred me to thank him the only way I knew how.

"You own me. I obey you."

I stayed with Laurent all day, him making me smile with jokes and just gentle conversation. He wasn't forceful like James, and my body relaxed, beginning to trust him. He got me to tell him the stories I made for Alice, holding my hand whenever I began to cry again. Then he would tell me some amusing anecdote about the carnival, not stopping until I smiled. He would take care of me. Like Edward.

No, not like Edward. Edward was…I wasn't sure what he was. But he wasn't Laurent.

James appeared that night to take me back and Laurent let me go with a smile and a wave.

I trotted behind James like a good puppy, gasping when he pulled me into a shadowed alcove.

"Did you have a good day off?" I nodded, too scared to do anything else. I knew there had to have been a catch, some way to bind me tighter.

"Am I kind for allowing it?" I nodded. "Thank me."

"Thank you," I rushed to say.

"No, little Bella, give me a kiss. Isn't that how a maiden thanks her knight?" he mocked. _He was the dragon!_

My eyes widened at his demand. My first kiss given to him? But it should be with someone I care about! Someone like… I stopped that thought right there. _I had to survive_.

"Now." He growled. I darted forward and brushed my lips against his. My cheek stung where he hit me.

"That's not a kiss."

He grabbed my chin and grinded his mouth on mine, his tongue forcing entry and thrusting into my mouth violently. His tongue was slick and slimy, his breath greasy. I fought to remain still, resisting the urge to scream.

"Leave," He ordered when he released me. I ran without a thought, my only thought on getting away.

He was pacing when I burst into the trailer, his tense posture relaxing when he saw me. I took in his presence with a relief that soon dissipated when I saw the pattern of bruises on his arms. Perhaps this is my answer to his obedience.

"Did James hurt you?" I whispered.

"Its fine," he shrugged then winced.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, covering the few steps to reach him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Its okay," he said into my hair. "You were gone the whole day, what happened?" he pulled back to examine me.

"James took me to see Laurent," his grip on my arms tightened at Laurent's name.

"What did he do to you?" he growled, sending shivers down my spine. The reaction startled me and Edward stepped back, making me instantly miss his warmth.

"He didn't do anything, we just talked," I told him, getting closer to him, wanting to be held again.

"Bella, be careful of him, please?" his eyes turned pleading, his voice carrying a desperate edge. _Maybe it wasn't James who hurt him._

"Why? He was nice," I defended.

"He _acted_ nice. There's a difference Bella!" I shook my head to clear it.

"What happened to you?" I said quickly.

"Don't change the subject."

"Tell me," I demanded.

"James got mad at me for being late," he spoke with a resigned sigh, as though he had long ago accepted this. I looked into his eyes once more, wanting nothing more than to take the shadow out of him, to throw him into the sun and watch him sparkle.

"I'll make dinner," I murmured, not wanting to push any further. I used the last of the perishable items to make omelets and knew we would be living off dry cereal and pot noodles until we stopped in a new town. We ate in silence.

"We're packing up tomorrow. I think we're going somewhere out of Arizona." He said as we cleaned up. I nodded mutely, the thought of leaving Arizona didn't seem to shock me anymore, after that _mauling_ I couldn't bring myself to care about a change in scenery.

We separated to our rooms soon after and I lay there in the dark, sleep eluding me. I stood slowly, unsure of what my welcome would be, but I walked surely to Edward's room, feeling tingling relief when I saw he too was awake. He looked at me questioningly as I fidgeted.

"Can I stay with you?" I asked quietly, refusing to look at him.

"Okay," he said as he scooted over, creating a space for me. I lay nestled in the warmth of his arms, feeling suddenly drowsy. I giggled as his nose found my hair.

"Your hair smells nice," he mumbled sleepily, his arms holding onto me like a port in a storm. Just before sleep overtook us both I whispered into his chest

"I'll be careful."

* * *

**Like or hate?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Me no own. Again.**

* * *

Edward didn't comment on my promise the next morning as he munched on his cereal. We packed up the donut stall for most of the day. James and Laurent were nowhere to be found and for that I was immensely grateful. I meant to keep my promise to Edward, I truly did, but at the same time I was curious about Laurent. Who was he? What did he want?

"Edward?" I said late afternoon.

"Hmm?" he turned to me with a smile.

"What time are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning I think,"

"Do you think I could do some shopping?" We were going to be on a long trip I really wanted to get some food.

"Sure." He said, turning back to finish packing up.

After we were finished I went to James's trailer, praying Laurent would be there rather than James.

"Bella!" Laurent greeted me happily, "What brings you here?"

"I need to do some shopping for milk and bread," I said quietly.

"Well then let's go," he said, taking my arm and leading me out, forcing me to almost jog to keep up with him.

"I'm glad you came," he said briskly, "I was hoping to speak to you again."

"Why?" I asked without thinking before shrinking back, trying to loosen the grip on my arm.

"It's okay, Bella. Is it so wrong to want to speak with my newest employee?"

_Employee._ A person. Not a possession. I smiled a little and shook my head.

He carried the milk and bread for me as we walked back, handing it to me as we stopped at his door.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Before you go back, could you come inside my trailer?" I stopped, fear bathing in my blood.

"I won't hurt you. Promise." I nodded.

I followed him in, halting in the doorway when I saw James sitting at the table. He smirked when he saw me shiver at his gaze. He raised his eyebrows slightly and I stammered over what I knew he wanted.

"You own me, I obey you." He gestured to Laurent and I repeated it, watching Laurent smile.

"Go sit on James' lap," he told me quietly. I hesitated and he put a hand on my shoulder. "I won't hurt you. You obey me remember? Go sit on James' lap and don't move." He gave me a light push in James' direction.

I heard Edward's warning in my head again, but Laurent and said he wouldn't hurt me, so this had to be an act for James. Was Laurent chained by James as well?

My entire body tensed as James' hands started to wander over my top. I kept my eyes trained on Laurent begging him to stop this with my eyes.

"Who do you belong to Bella?" James murmured in my ear.

"You and Laurent," I whispered. James hands started to wander lower until they slipped under the hem of my top.

"And do you obey us in _everything_?" I was too late in replying, too caught up in my silent plea, and I was punished.

"Yes," I gasped as James squeezed my breast tightly. Burning tears started to blur my vision, but they didn't mask the smile on Laurent's lips.

"After we park up tomorrow, you are going to come back here." James told me, his hands moving once more, circling my stomach, stroking each breast. I nodded as his grip tightened. "Good girl. Stand up."

I sprang up and headed for the door, but Laurent called me back.

"You haven't thanked me for taking you shopping, or got permission to leave." I turned to him, seeing nothing but amusement in his eyes. _An act_. I reminded myself. _It's all an act. He won't hurt you. He promised._

James stood in front of me, waiting. I leaned up and gave him what he wanted, trying to block it out. I did the same with Laurent, who was gentler and whispered against my lips. "I won't hurt you. Go," he said louder. I grabbed my bag and ran.

Edward was waiting for me as I burst into the trailer. He didn't say anything, he just held me close as I whispered sorry over and over again into his chest. I don't know when but at some point he lifted me up and lay me down in his bed, holding me close as we both slept.

The next morning went by in a haze. I barely registered when Edward told me our new destination was Winslow, Arizona, or when he helped through to the passenger seat. We travelled in silence. My thoughts were focused on the night. I thought that Laurent was putting on act for James, but was the act for _me _instead? It would explain Edward's concern, but now I had to break my promise to be careful. I now just had to obey.

My coffin was sealed.

And I had to stop relying on Edward so much. What happened to being self-reliant? But I liked the way his arms felt around me, and the way he would let me cry into his shirt without hesitation. I liked the way he smells, and I love touching his hair.

I was buried.

We arrived at the field that would be home for the night. I made a tired Edward dinner. He ate it quickly as usual whilst I picked at it, eventually shoving it in Edward's direction. I swear that boy is a human Hoover. I stood to go, but Edward caught my hand and gave me a reassuring smile.

"It'll be okay," I tried to return the smile but couldn't, he was wrong. So very wrong.

They were waiting for me when I entered. I kept my eyes on the floor as if not seeing them might mean they don't exist.

"What to do with you," James whispered as he stalked around me as I shivered. I chanced a look at them and saw nothing but predators. "What do you think she should do for us Laurent?"

"She could dance for us," he suggested.

"What do you think, pretty pet? Will you dance?" I kept on shaking, my voice not working properly.

"I obey you," I eventually whispered, the words as fragile as crystal. He gestured to me to begin and I shuffled hesitantly.

"We said dance." Snapped Laurent. I whimpered at his tone.

"Spin," James commanded. I did as I was bid, my arms rising and falling, pirouetting as if I could hear music in my ears. I closed my eyes and imagined I was doing this in my room alone, listening to Clair de Lune.

"Take off your top, pet. Let us see what we bought," Laurent's demand whipped through my illusion and I covered myself instinctively, earning a sharp slap to my behind. I kept my eyes resolutely shut and I removed the article of clothing before spinning once more. I could hear labored breathing that wasn't my own, and my eyes snapped open.

It was like a train wreck you just couldn't take your eyes off of. Laurent was in front of me, his hand palming his..._thing_ roughly. His eyes never left my bra clad breasts. He gestured me closer and he reached out with his spare hand to grasp one.

"So soft," he grunted, coming in hot spurts over my stomach. He pushed me away with a sneer.

The act was finished.

"What a dirty pet," James cooed from behind me. I turned to see his hand covered in the same sticky substance. He raised his fingers to my lips.

"Suck," he ordered. I drew his fingers in hesitantly, fighting a gag at the taste. I breathed through my nose and kept my eyes firmly shut.

"I can't wait for you to do this to my cock," I choked on his fingers earning laughter from the two males.

"Cover up and go," James said, withdrawing his digits, "We no longer require your _services_"

I pulled the top on, not caring about how messy it would get, and ran. It seemed it had become a feature of my day, to run from that trailer of horrors and try to seek comfort from Edward. Not tonight. Tonight I would draw solace from scalding water and soap. The top I would burn.

Edward wasn't in the living area when I got there, and I was grateful. I was a state. A whore coming back after earning her keep. The water in the shower was set to scalding and I scrubbed at my skin furiously until it was red and raw. The heat burned but I didn't care. _I wanted it off_.

I didn't register Edward's presence until he reached past me and turned the temperature to something more bearable. He drew us both down to the floor, holding me tightly against him, ignoring my nakedness. I clung to him desperately, an oasis in the desert, not caring about his now soaked clothes.

I just held him and he held me, burying me deeper.

* * *

**This chapter changed from my original plan. But I think it turned out okay.**

**So like or hate? Leave me a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not mine still.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my new friend Hughey. And if she reads this she'll probly kill me. Ah well. Yeah it is dedicated to her because when she founf out I read smut she said "I like the Harry and Draco ones". So round of applause to Hughey. Hughey....ah I crack me up.**

* * *

Utah was the second state I'd ever been in. I was an Arizona girl, and here I was in Salt Lake City. There had been no stops between Winslow and Utah, the carnival travelling quicker than it would normally. Thankfully for me no stops meant I wouldn't be summoned to Laurent and James for a while.

Edward had become my only source of comfort when it came to them. Whenever he would see me start to withdraw into myself he was always there with a hug or a new word game. I discovered he had a great love for them and we would spend hours playing whatever he had made up that day. I found myself falling deeper with every smile. I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't stop. He was quickly becoming everything to me. We no longer slept apart and I grew anxious when he wasn't around, which thankfully wasn't often. I tried to hide my growing need for him as best I could, there was no way he could feel the same. I was a whore now, not worthy for someone like him to love.

When we arrived in Salt Lake City we followed the mass of trailers to a new space and we completed the routine we had perfected in different towns. We would set the stall up and then clean it completely before going to help out Jane. Then Jane and I would go shopping. My shopping habits were now incomparable to the others. I bought all the cheap long lasting stuff and hid the excess money in an old tuna tin in the back of one of the shelves. We were getting quite a lot, but it still wasn't enough to survive. Even with my economizing I couldn't spare much.

When I arrived back from the shops I found Edward sitting in one the chairs with his head on his hands. I dropped everything and knelt in front of him.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked softly, earning an inaudible mumble in return.

"Tell me." I whispered. "You keep helping me, so its time I helped you. Please Edward," he looked up at me briefly before burying his head in my shoulder and wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm sorry," he said, his breath warm against my skin, "James was here earlier. He reminded me of ownership and gave me a message for you."

"They want me, don't they?" I asked with quiet dread.

Edward nodded and raised his head, revealing to me his split lip. _So that was his reminder_. I rose from my position on my knees and wet a washcloth, washing his wound tenderly like I used to when Alice scraped her knees. _No Bella._

"Where else?" I demanded, scowling when he shook his head. "Fine," I all but growled, seizing the hem of his shirt and taking it off him myself. I took a brief second to admire his chiseled chest, but quickly forgot about it when I saw the forming bruises. An ugly purple against his perfect chest. He looked away from me like a petulant child, and I wet the cloth again, returning to dab against his bruises. I didn't know if it would actually help, but it made me feel better, as if I was actually being useful.

"No one's ever done that before," he murmured after a moment.

"Does it help?" I asked just as quietly.

"You have no idea how good that feels," he closed his eyes and relaxed for the first time since I came back. "Thank you, no one's ever really cared for me before."

"Well I will," I vowed resolutely, "I may not be able to stop this, but I can care for you."

He opened his eyes to meet mine, his gaze soft in the dim light of evening. With the sun quietly setting and the light fading there was a sense of peace when I met his gaze. Like we lived in our own personal bubble of warmth, and just like a bubble it was fragile and easily destroyed.

"Will you be okay this evening?"

"I don't know," was my only response. We lapsed back into silence but tension was thick in the air. I kissed him gently on his cheek before leaving, earning a small smile.

I knew something was wrong as soon as I entered the trailer that haunted my nightmares. Both men were wearing masks of anger, and their commands were more brutal and harsh. They ripped my clothes from me without hesitation and James pulled me towards him roughly.

"Your room mate has been breaking the rules lately." Laurent snapped, tying my arms behind my back. James's eyes were fixed on my now pronounced chest. I almost expected him to start drooling. "So you are going to pay part of his punishment."

_What did Edward do?_ I thought frantically. Laurent must have read the question on my face because he leaned in and whispered in my ear.

_No!_ I screamed in my head, _that was me!_

All thought fled when I felt James reach towards the apex of my thighs. I whimpered as Laurent kicked my legs apart and held me still. He kept whispering in my ear, promises of what he will do and what will happen if I fight it. I was brought back to earth sharply when James shoved his fingers into my dry sex. I couldn't help the shocked scream that escaped, earning a slap for my folly.

"We have to stretch you sweetheart," James cooed, his fingers not stopping their thrusting motions. "Or else you'll break." Tears started to leak out of my eyes as my body started to react to his fondling. He smiled wolfishly when he noticed and removed his fingers to show Laurent who mirrored his smile.

"Good bitch." Laurent praised me, before releasing his hold on my body. My knees gave out, leaving me facing James' straining crotch. I scrambled away from it, hitting Laurent's legs. He kicked me away so I fell sideways.

I stared at the floor as I waited for the next torture to start. I fought against the tears of humiliation, willing them to stop. I couldn't believe I reacted to him even with my mind screaming against it. I was interrupted from my silent chastising when someone grabbed my arm and dragged me towards a closed cupboard. I scrambled to stand up, but he was moving too fast. The door swung open and I was thrown in, catching a glimpse of some cleaning products before being sealed in.

The dark closed in around me, my metaphysical coffin made real. I forced my breathing to slow and my heart to calm, closing my eyes to see a more comforting dark. I was stuck here for an undetermined amount of time, with James and Laurent laughing just on the other side. I didn't care open the door even a little for light in fear that I would be caught and punished. The stench of bleach permeated the air and I had a sudden stab of panic. Had they done this to girls before? Leave them here to die slowly and then clean up the mess? I pushed the thoughts aside and tried to focus on the dark behind my eyes.

But with the dark came the memories I had tried hard to suppress. Alice brushing her hair. Alice cutting out pictures of dresses. Alice planning her round-the-world trip. Alice laughing. Alice crying. Alice singing off tune.

And she will miss _everything._ She will never graduate, never get married, and never have children. She's gone. No more. And, sitting in the dark, the wall I built so carefully came crashing down. My entire body shook with silent sobs.

"Bella!" I opened my eyes to see a figure towering over me. I cowered instinctively, unable to make out their face, the light blinding me after staying in the dark. "Oh, Bella," They continued softly. _Edward_.

He picked me up, wrapping me in a blanket, his gentleness making me safe. His heartbeat was like my own personal lullaby, his steps rocking me to sleep. The peace was sweet after being so afraid, but it was still there, constant always. I started to shake and fight against him; I had to get back to the cupboard. They didn't tell me to leave. I was supposed to be there. I disobeyed orders.

"Shush, Bella," Edward whispered, "It'll be okay. I'm not going to let them get you." He kept whispering it like a mantra as he turned on the shower and began to wash the grime from my body. His hands felt like heaven against my skin. Human touch without the connotations of sex, comfort in its most basic form. I eventually relaxed as he washed my hair. It was somewhere between the shampoo and conditioner I admitted to myself that I loved him.

"What are they going to do to us?" I asked later as I lay curled against him in bed.

"I don't know." His large hands cradled me against him, one arm around me, the other stroking my hair. "I was just so scared when you didn't come back. As soon as they were gone I came for you. I was terrified they'd really hurt you. I don't know what I would have done if they had." He buried his head in my neck once more to whisper against my skin. "I need you so much."

His quiet admission brought a smile to my face for the first time in what seemed like forever, but had only been a few hours.

"I need you too," I told him, relishing in the way his hold on me tightened. The bubble of peace had returned. The quiet before the storm.

* * *

**Like or do I need to retreat to the bunker again?**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I dont own it. If I did Bella would have a backbone.**

**My friend Morgana (not her real name) found an awesome top she wants to get me. It says "Twi-shite". It would be awesome.**

**So yeah. Oh! And it was Hughey's birthday the other day. Congrats you're 18! so old!!**

* * *

That's how they found us. Wrapped in each other on Edward's bed, unaware of the nightmare hounding us. It was Laurent who dragged me from his arms and into the main area of our small trailer. My arm ached from the force put on it and my face blanched when I saw James and his sick smile. His eyes darted from me to Edward's doorway where Edward stood, unmistakable anger in his eyes.

He pulled me away from Laurent standing in front of me. James's smile widened, his hands practically rubbing together with glee. Laurent frowned at us and shook his head before gesturing to James.

He flew at us, knocking me and Edward into one of the fragile walls.

"Don't damage the trailer, James," Laurent chided him, watching the developing fight with small amusement. I whimpered as James landed a blow to Edward's face, drawing the devil's attention. He grabbed me again, wrapping an arm around my waist. It reminded me of all the times Edward held me, but this gesture spoke of ownership and possession, not the tenderness that Edward held me with.

"Ahem," Laurent called their attention, Edward stilling immediately when he saw us, allowing James to knock him to the ground. Laurent reached behind him into his pocket. A gleam caught my eye as the light reflected on the steel blade. I began saying _it_ immediately, my eyes never leaving the knife.

"You own me, I obey you." I chanted it over and over, Edward watching helplessly as the blade danced over my skin.

"You own me, I obey you."

Down my cheek.

"You own me, I obey you."

Caressing my neck.

"You own me, I obey you."

Brushing my chest.

"You own me, I obey you."

Sweeping over my abdomen.

"You own me, I obey you."

Slicing my wrist.

I was silenced by the blood trickling from the wounds. Horizontal so I wouldn't bleed so much, but deep enough to ensure a steady stream.

"One for the hidden money," Laurent whispered, moving the knife to my other arm as I watched the blood spattering to the floor.

_Thank god it isn't carpet_, I thought hysterically, crying out as I was wounded again.

"And one for leaving so soon," he looked at Edward with undisguised contempt, the blood flowing like a macabre tattoo over my skin. "Every time you two displease us, I will give Bella another scar." His tone left no room for doubt and he left quickly, calling James to him like a well trained dog.

He sauntered over to me first though, lifting an arm up to see the wound before abrading it with his tongue. I flinched in pain and disgust, keeping my eyes averted from his display.

He didn't like that.

He grabbed my chin and kissed me fiercely, choking me with his tongue and the taste of my own blood. He gave me a satisfied smile at Edward as he glared from the floor. Then he left, whistling a jaunty tune as the door shut behind him.

Edward approached me cautiously, the blood finally slowing down. He wiped the tears I hadn't known were there away and led me to the sink. He washed the blood away gently before reaching up to the cubby hole for a first aid kit. He disinfected the cuts and bound them tightly, layer upon layer until no blood soaked through. I began to feel light headed from blood loss, so he fetched me some juice. He took the glass from me when I was done and I grabbed the first aid kit.

I made him stay still as I tended to his wounds with the same care he showed me, wincing every now and then when I moved my wrists too much. His emerald eyes never left my face, watching every expression that crossed my face. I stepped back from him when I was done, knowing that it wouldn't be the last time we performed this service for each other.

I stilled as Edward lifted my wrist to his mouth, images of James doing that very thing flashing through my mind. The images dissolved as I watched him kiss my wrists gently through the bandages.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly.

"I'm sorry," He replied, meeting my gaze squarely. "It's just sad to see your beautiful skin scarred." I blushed at his statement.

"I love that blush," he said almost to himself, causing my blush to redden even further. I put my head down, my hair forming a curtain. It had grown long in the time we'd spent on the road, and was now nearly at my waist. "Don't. Please don't," he pleaded, making me raise my head.

"I love you eyes," He whispered, "So deep and warm. I hate seeing them so dull."

My blush returned with a vengeance as I stuttered out a reply.

"I like your eyes too." I paused for a second. "And your hair, and the way you brush your hand through it, making it even messier than before."

I put my hands in front of my mouth, embarrassed by my verbal vomit and turned from him under the pretence of cooking. I felt Edward's eyes on me the entire time I cooked, and when we ate surrounded by an awkward silence.

I couldn't sleep that night. All I could think of was Edward and the way he looked at me when he kissed my bandages. Eventually I fell into a light sleep, where James, Laurent, and Edward were waiting for me.

Laurent was beckoning me closer whilst Edward kneeled at James's feet and collar round his neck and a leash attached to James's hand. I heard my own voice begging to let him go whilst James said the most horrible things. And all the while Laurent smiled. I turned to run but Alice was there, screaming that I killed her, that it was my entire fault. I screamed as blood started to drip once more, and they echoed in the dark.

"_Bella!"_

My eyes opened to see an angel, my Edward. Tears flowed freely and I buried my head in his chest, crying as he spooned me and sung me to sleep.

* * *

**So, um, yeah.**

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Sorry for the wait, truth is I've had this written since last week, I was just gathering up the courage to post it. **

**WARNING: THIS FIC IS RATED M**

* * *

And so we fell into a routine. I would be called to James and Laurent at night whenever we were in a new town. They would leave me alone when travelling as there was no light to guide me to them. Although I half expected them to call me anyway, just for the satisfaction to see me lost. My arms had more new scars, the reasons for them becoming more and more trivial in their desire for blood.

_I knelt on the floor in front of them, my clothes long gone, head down and arms outstretched. Laurent prowled around me, looking for a new place to cut. He always did this, stroking the edge against my skin, letting me know how close he was to damaging other places on my body. I always prayed he wouldn't._

_I didn't want to see Edward so sad again. _

_This time it was because a customer had complained that his burger wasn't cooked enough. Why Jane's stall had become my responsibility I was unsure, but if it stopped her being hurt I was willing to bear it. _

_Laurent stilled behind me, and I dared to raise my head. James and stepped in front of me, his groin blocking my vision. _

"_Undo them," he growled. My hands trembled as I complied, feeling sick at my cooperation with my own violation. His length was released from its confines and James seized my hair, dragging my face towards it. _

_I choked as it entered my mouth, struggling to breathe through my nose. His hips thrust into my mouth over and over, his salty taste causing bile to rise in my throat. He felt slimy in my mouth and I resisted the urge to bite. I felt him pulse and hot liquid shot into my mouth, making me choke and spit it all onto the floor. _

_James forced my head down to it, telling me to lick it all up. I did so tentatively, until James got impatient and smeared my face with it. _

_I thought that was the worst thing until I registered Laurent rubbing against my hair. His release soon followed, and my face and hair was covered in it. _

_The two men laughed as they zipped themselves up, telling me what a good girl I was, to kneel and obey. I was their pet, their toy, and good pets deserve praise from their masters._

_But bad pets got punished._

_I got two deep cuts that night, and I resolved to swallow next time._

_There was always a next time._

Edward was there for me when I ran in that night. He bound my wrists as tightly as before, and held my hair back as I vomited what little was in my stomach. He even washed my hair and face, words of comfort whispered gently in my ear, despite the distraught look in his jade eyes. I was so grateful to him. He was always there and after Salt Lake City I never slept alone. Somehow I felt that the comfort gained from it was mutual, that Edward had been starved for human touch. It was this that strengthened my resolve.

Edward wasn't beaten again.

I had made sure of that.

_It was the night before we arrived in Logan Utah, the one and only time they called me when we were on the road. True to form I had gotten lost, and for that I was to be punished. I took it in silence, the small cut (a rarity) already been licked clean by James who once more shared his bounty with me._

"_You own me, I obey you," I whispered, hoping they would take that as a sign I wanted to talk to them. _

"_Does little Bella want something?" Laurent asked, cleaning the blade on a dirty rag. _

"_Please," I started, "Please leave Edward alone."_

"_What will you give?"_

"_I will take anything you do to me," I whispered, knowing that this deal would mean the end of me as a person, and the beginning of me as property. _

"_But you already have to do that." Laurent pointed out, a faux frown on his face, "How about you be especially good?" _

"_How?"_

"_Why don't you think of that?"_

"_I-I could suck you?" I whispered hesitantly. They liked that didn't they?_

"_Hmm.."Laurent paused to think, "You already swallow, but...." He whispered in James' ear and I watched the smile grow._

"_Sounds tempting," James murmured._

"_You own me, I obey you." I whispered, knowing there was no way out of this._

"_Shall we test that out?"_

_I couldn't see him but Laurent must have nodded behind me, as the next thing I knew I was blindfolded and gagged, my head held up by a rough hand. _

_The now clean knife blade cut away my clothes, coming perilously close to cutting me once more. _

_My hands were bound behind me, my breasts pushed forward. The blade scraped over the sensitive skin there, my nipples hardening from the cold._

_Harsh chuckling filled my ears as they took in my exposed body. I heard footsteps move away from me and drawers open, before the moving one approached me again. My breathing quickened as I forced to bend and press my chest into the table. They kicked my legs apart to keep me off balance and one of them started to stroke my prone form. _

_Smack!_

_I jerked forward, crying into the gag, trying to evade the incessant blows falling on my behind. All of a sudden it stopped and the gag removed. My breath came in pants, my buttocks steaming in pain. _

_A whimper escaped me as I felt something probe my other hole, the whimper escalating into soft cries as it was pushed in inch by inch. _

"_Please, no," I begged, only to be greeted with hissing laughter._

"_I thought you would take it little Bella." Laurent said near my ear making me jump. A smack made me fall still again, and the object got deeper. "And don't worry, this is an act of kindness. A rehearsal if you will." I whimpered as the thing was moved. _

"_We wouldn't want to break you the first time after all."_

Each time after that they would use the plug, stretching my asshole, preparing me.

_Being kind_.

The deal had been struck though, and instead of being called "little Bella" I was now "little pet".

A name was no longer required.

* * *

**So, um yeah. **

**Btw there probably won't be any EPOV in this fic, sorry.**

**Let me know what you think, and sorry if I grossed anyone out**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Me no own (still)**

**Ohmygod the response for the last chapter was amazing. Thank you so much!! **

**Moonlightdarkness724: thank you so much for your review, it was a real confidence booster! XD**

**XxXtwilightaddict93XxX: your review made me laugh so much thank you!**

**I don't think this chapter is as bad as the last one, but it could be. Um, yeah, here ya go.**

* * *

From Logan we moved into Preston Idaho, and then on to Bellevue and Challis, before we ended up in Salmon. It seemed to me that the route we took through the country was based at random, James and Laurent choosing a direction and us sticking to it. Once we had reached Idaho we started to stay in places longer, the carnival lasting two weeks instead of one. The distance from Phoenix had let them stay in places longer.

By the time we reached Salmon, I had been a part of the carnival for two and half months.

I had been property for two.

The money we had attempted to save was gone, taken the night I was locked in the cupboard, something that happened more often now. They said that they were saving me for later. In truth they were waiting for Edward to rescue me. They were right in that and each time I received two new cuts. Eventually I told Edward that if he wanted to help me he should wait for me to return.

He didn't speak to me for the rest of the evening and we slept in different rooms. I didn't sleep at all and by the next morning I was sobbing into his shirt, begging him not to be angry.

_Don't leave me_.

He comforted me, telling me that I was right, that he was putting me in more danger. So the next time I was put in the cupboard Edward didn't come. I was still there when they retrieved me hours later and they, irritated that their game was over, cut me anyway. My arms were always bandaged, my misdemeanours becoming smaller and smaller.

_I can do nothing right_.

The day we arrived in Salmon was the day we ran out of food. I had put off asking for the food budget for weeks, instead putting us both on a diet of Pot Noodle. Breakfast had become a luxury, and we were quickly sharing a pot for each meal. Losing weight and being tired was the norm, a norm Edward had lived with for years. His brief respite into healthy food had been cut short by my cowardice.

_I'm sorry that I'm selfish._

We spent the day setting out stall, taking more time than usual, making sure everything was perfect. I wanted no reason for them to be mad. Afterwards we went round every other stall and helped them. Our help was much appreciated and even though they could do nothing against the owners, almost all the workers liked us, and were always trying to help. But usually that help ended in punishment for me, so I declined it each time.

_I'm sorry I can't take the blade_.

We ended up together in the trailer, me boiling the water for our last Pot Noodle, waiting for it to be time to leave.

"Hey," Edward said coming out of his room. "It'll be okay." He took my hand in his calloused one. I wondered if my hands would ever be the same as his, or if they would be peppered in scars instead.

"Of course it will," I muttered caustically.

"I can always come with you," He offered.

"No," I answered immediately. I made the deal; I wasn't going to let him take a beating for me again. He shrugged, trying to pretend it didn't bother him.

"Besides, I need you live and kicking. Who else am I going to cuddle at night?" I said hastily, trying to move on to a more light hearted subject, gratified when his eyes lit up.

"That's me, your own personal teddy bear."

"And what a good teddy you are," I cooed.

"Of course," He murmured, backing me into the lone kitchen unit, his eyes never leaving mine. "Normal teddies don't want a kiss."

My eyes widened at his words. _He wanted a kiss?_ What did that mean? I watched as his eyes darted to my lips, before he ghosted a kiss against them. My blush returned violently, cherishing the feel of his lips against mine and despairing that I would probably never be able to be with him fully. James and Laurent have made sure of that. But then Edward has never hurt me, he took care of me. He, dare I say it, _liked_ me?

I giggled internally at my use of the word like. But what else could it be?

The kettle whistled and I turned to pour it out, willing my blush to die. It didn't work, and instead my cheeks stayed aflame as we both hunched over the small pot of food.

I glanced at the clock and saw it was time.

I hugged Edward goodbye, swearing to myself I would be strong enough to do what was necessary. By the time I arrived at their trailer my courage was dwindling, and my head was down as I was admitted. I stood in the middle as I had always done waiting for orders.

"Strip."

I did so mechanically, no longer embarrassed about showing my body. It was a commodity, a bargaining chip, nothing more. I felt James stand behind me, his hand groping my ass.

"Don't you have something to ask us?" he breathed in my ear, his arm sneaking round to hold me to him.

"Please can I have the food budget?" I whispered.

"We've been waiting for you to ask, little pet." Laurent stroked my cheek "We had something planned and you ruined it. So what will you do instead?"

"What do you want?" I asked just as quiet as before. It was a dangerous question, but I didn't know how else to reply.

"Many things, little pet, many things." James chuckled against my neck. "Touch yourself."

I startled in his arms, unsure what he meant.

"I-I don't-" Laurent grabbed my hand and put it _there_.

"Stroke yourself," He demanded. I complied hesitantly, feeling so ashamed. It was the first time I had done something like this, _ever_, and it was disgusting to be seen by these two with my fingers _there._

I listened as their breathing became laboured, and James' hands started to wander to my breasts, squeezing them roughly.

I imagined it was someone else, anyone else, doing this to me, closing me eyes as I viewed my faceless lover. My body started to react, a wetness dampening my fingers. My eyes flew open when I felt James rubbing against my ass, Laurent watching avidly.

"Put two fingers in."

_It hurt!_

My body wasn't ready for such an invasion and I flinched.

"You're not ready yet," Laurent chuckled. I shuddered in fear at his words.

"Little whore." James whispered in my ear, mistaking it for something else. I shook my head frantically, my fingers still inside me.

"But you _are._" He continued. "You give us a show and we pay you."

Laurent watched my hand before moving it and replacing it with his own. He stroked me roughly before withdrawing, examining his finger before sucking it.

"You got wet." He told me with a smile. "You _are_ a whore." James' hands squeezed me harder, making me gasp in pain.

"Shall we make you a proper one?" James asked me, licking my neck and shoulder, making me squirm and him to moan.

"Not yet," Laurent halted him. "We don't want to break her as quickly as we did the other girl. And there is a matter of punishment."

My stomach twisted as Laurent slashed my arm. James watched me bleed hungrily, whispering "_soon"_ in my ear.

Laurent tossed my clothes at me, telling me to dress. I did so quickly, staining them in the process.

All my clothes were stained now.

Laurent pressed some money in my hand and pushed me from the trailer.

I stumbled home to Edward, who opened the door as soon as he saw me coming. We fell back into out old routine, him bandaging my arm gently and holding me as I cried.

We lay in his bed, my fists scrunched in his shirt. _My teddy_.

"Tell me something happy," I wished, half expecting him to say nothing.

"During summers I would go to my Aunt's and Uncle's. Carlisle was a Doctor and Esme was an architect. They were busy, but they were always there for their kids. I was always a little bit jealous of Emmett and Jasper for that. But every summer it was as if I was a part of the family permanently, Em would prank me and Jasper and I would argue. I always had fun, experiencing what a real family was like." He paused "What about you and Alice?"

"I would tell her stories," I whispered. "Tell her all about two sisters waiting to be saved by Princes, before realising that if they wanted rescue they had to do it themselves. I told her about how they bargained with mythical creatures, before falling in love with two Princes who whisk them away into a happy ever after."

It was silent for a moment, before his chest began to vibrate with his voice.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess named Bella, who was forced to work in the kitchens…" I fell asleep to the sound of velvet, never finding out if Princess Bella ever found her Prince.

_And whether he saved her from the dragon._

_

* * *

_**Leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters because i cant be bothered to type it again**

**Sorry for the wait!!**We left Idaho and moved into Washington State. We moved through Spokane and into Seattle. We started business on Friday 13th. My birthday. The fates hate me. In the morning Edward had gotten up early to get me cereal in bed and sang me happy birthday. It reminded me of the times I had done the same for Alice, but I pushed that thought aside.

* * *

That day Edward kept looking around whenever there was a small lull in customers.

"What's up?" I asked eventually.

"My uncle lived around here."

I paused stirring the batter and looked at him, trying to convey my thoughts silently.

"No Bella. It won't work." He said it with finality in his voice, a voice that said he'd been here before and had hoped my same wish.

"Why not?" I pouted, futilely trying to hold on to a small scrap of hope.

"They won't allow it." I opened my mouth to respond but was silenced by arriving costumers. Even if I could have replied I don't know what I would have said. He was right, they wouldn't let us. I had to stop wishing. I had to stay and try to survive. I wouldn't leave without Edward, and he was just as stuck as me.

We had no where else.

For the first time in a week James and Laurent summoned me to their trailer. It scared me that they hadn't wanted me there. My fear built throughout the week, the tension growing every day. They would snap soon, I was sure, and I was equally sure that I would be on the receiving end of it.

Once more I stood naked in front of them, but this time their eyes were darker. I had grown use to their stares at my starved body, but this made me shiver in fear. I watched as they stripped as well, neither one showing embarrassment to be naked in front of another man. Why would they? No doubt they had done this before.

James walked behind me has he had done many times before, tying my hands behind me to restrain me. I could feel his erection pressing between my ass cheeks. I remembered the pain of the plug, and trembled when I thought of what it would be like with _him_.

"Happy Birthday, Bella." Laurent whispered, his breath heavy on my face. Their hands pawed at me, rough grasps and cold slaps. Sharp bites and wet licks.

James played with my breasts, rocking against me, as Laurent knelt in front of me. His eyes were fixed on the apex of my thighs, and I whimpered a quiet no. He grinned wolfishly and threw my legs over his shoulders, James the only thing keeping me up.

I screamed when his tongue hit me. It felt so disgusting, so wrong that he should be doing this. But, _oh God_, my body started to respond to him, _please no_, and my stomach started to tighten. He drew back and laughed at my disgusted expression, before kissing me, forcing to taste myself on my tongue. I gagged, struggling to breathe as he thrusted into my mouth.

"Imagine," he whispered against my lips, "my tongue replaced with my cock inside your hot, wet cunt." I struggled to escape again, James squeezing me tighter.

Laurent nodded sharply, and I was dropped to the floor, their erections standing at full mast in front of me.

Laurent knelt in front of me, grabbing my chin in his hand.

"Are you ready, little pet?" I shook my head frantically, desperate to prolong the inevitable. Laurent smiled wolfishly.

"Good."

He lay back on the floor, drawing me with him. I whimpered as he positioned himself at my entrance, screaming when he plunged inside.

_I was at home with Alice._

He bit my breasts, bruising them with his teeth.

_I was reading her a bedtime story_.

Laurent groaned beneath me as he lifted my hips and slammed them down, my cries echoing in the small space.

_Alice was walking away at school_.

I felt James push me down so my chest was against Laurent's, his hands spreading my ass.

_Edward was showing me how to mix batter_.

His tip slowly entered me, Laurent stilling inside so he could listen to my screams get louder and shriller until James was fully seated inside me.

"So tight," He grunted, before rocking back and forth.

_Edward held me as I slept._

I felt like my body was being torn at my animals, scavengers desperate for food. Then they stopped, and I felt something sticky shoot inside me. I frantically worried whether I would get pregnant, before they shoved me to the floor.

_Edward kissed my wrists gently._

My hands were still bound behind me, so they hoisted me to my knees by my shoulders. Their now flaccid cocks were in front of me, covered in their cum and my blood.

"Suck," Was Laurent's command, and I leaned forward to take him in my mouth.

_Edward told me a bedtime story_.

I continued my movements as he grew harder in my mouth, desperately trying not to gag at the taste. He got tired of my clumsy attempt and grabbed me by the hair, controlling me himself. Once he had shot his seed down in my throat, he turned my head to take James in.

I repeated it mechanically. I knew what was expected and I gave them it. My entire body hurt, and I wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep, but I had to get back to Edward.

Once James was done I stood in front of them, head down, shame running through me. Laurent and James retrieved their clothes, James kissing me before leaving the room. Laurent stood behind me, whispering in my ear as he unbound my hands.

"You enjoyed it, didn't you? Lovely little slut, so tight on our cocks." His breath was vile, coating me in more dirt than I thought imaginable. "Next time we'll make you cum, and cum _hard_ while we break you."

He spanked my ass and tossed my clothes at me, laughing as I scrambled to get dressed. He gestured for me to go, his coarse laughter ringing in my ears.

Edward was waiting for me as he always was when I ran back. I saw the strawberry tart on the table with its lone candle and bolted to the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

"Bella?" He asked hesitantly, I ignored him, choosing to turn the shower as hot as I could stand. I sat in the stall with my legs bent to my chest. I vaguely registered Edward banging on the door, whilst inside this quiet space I was trapped in that trailer, with their hands still on me.

I screamed as Edward broke the door and burst into the room. He took a step back, waiting for my screams to become sobs. The water stopped cascading over me, and instead Edward wrapped a towel around me and lifted my prone form into his arms, carrying me into his room.

I started to shiver from cold, Edward still said nothing.

_He hates me. He's disgusted._

He unwrapped the towel from me and started to dry me off, starting with my toes. He knelt in front of me, his position so much like Laurent's, yet full of tenderness. He lifted his head from his task, startling me with his tear filled eyes. They were the colour of a forest, shimmering like emeralds. His eyes seemed to pierce me, and I felt myself falling ever helplessly.

My tears started again when I realised that Edward could never feel the same, could never want someone as broken as me. He deserved perfection, for that was what he was.

I flinched as he peeled the wet clothes off me, but he never desisted in his task of drying me. Never took advantage, never lingered too long on one spot.

He handed me a pair of long sweatpants and an old t-shirt. They smelt of him and I was immediately comforted. He went to leave the room as I got redressed, but I whimpered and startled him.

_He was leaving me!_

He saw the plea in my eyes and merely turned away, and I sighed in relief. I tugged on his shirt when I was done, and he turned to me with a smile. A nice smile, a friendly smile.

He lay down next to me, giving me space until I curled up next to him. He wouldn't hurt me. He had never hurt me. I trusted him if no one else.

"I'm sorry," He whispered as I rested my head against his chest, breathing in the smell of him. "I should've protected you better. I'm so sorry I failed you."

I shook my head, muttering into his shirt, "Not your fault."

Edward pushed me away and I panicked, _he didn't want me,_ but he stopped as soon as he could look at me directly.

"It's not yours either." He said fiercely as his eyes hardened like granite, "I'll make sure you aren't hurt again, I promise." He drew me close again and I relaxed once more. "Sleep now, okay?"

My eye's widened.

"Stay," I begged.

"I'll never leave you." He vowed.

"Tell me a story?"

He opened his mouth and began. I tried to stay awake this time, I really did. I made it as far as the princess was about to escape before my eyelids dropped and I fell into sleep.

_And she knew the time to run had come._**So um yeah. **

* * *

**Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: me no own**

**I'm sorry. I've not been around for a while. Sorry. My beta Rachelly has been doing her mocks and I'm doing my coursework, so yeah, there might be a delay in the next chapter too.**

**On the plus side I've seen New Moon and it rocked my very awesome socks. I am in love with Paul and his cheeky grin. ;)**

* * *

To be sitting there was something like a dream. I could hear people talking harshly outside the room, the chair opposite me empty. They had taken Edward to this place and I had followed.

A police station.

_I didn't want to get up. The warmth provided by Edward made me feel a kind of safety that I desperately craved. _

"_Time to wake up Bella," Edward murmured, and I could hear the reluctance in his voice. I shook my head and snuggled deeper into his chest._

"_Come on Bella!" he cooed in a sing-song voice._

"_Don't wanna," I mumbled, my lips pressed against him._

"_Please Bella," he whispered again, knowing I couldn't resist the pleading tone of his voice. I opened my eyes reluctantly to see Edward smiling gently down at me. I backed away quickly when I realised that I was sprawled across him, a little damp patch where my mouth had been._

"_Oh God, I'm sorry." _

"_Don't worry Bella, besides, you're cute when you sleep."_

_I looked down in embarrassment, my hair hiding my face._

_Black marks covered my arms and legs, bringing all the memories of the previous night back in a rush. My breathing quickened and came in gasps._

_Oh God oh God oh God oh God_

_Everything hurt, __**everything**_._ Edward's hands took mine gently, his touch grounding me as I spun out of control._

_Edward was here. Edward would help me. Edward would keep me safe._

_I got up hesitantly, the pain flaring. Edward held me up and got me some clothes. He helped me dress slowly, his eyes staying on my face. He held me round the waist so I could walk. _

_My rock. _

_My Edward._

_We walked to the stall,__the long way, giving that trailer a wide berth. I couldn't say their names, couldn't act like they were human. Jane passed us on the way, giving me a quick once over and Edward a serious nod. I looked between the two, trying to figure out what had just happened. _

_We got to the stall eventually, and he lifted me up the stairs. I could barely walk; stairs weren't going to agree with me. _

"_Bella," he said about half way through the morning, "I need you to stay here," his tone told me I shouldn't argue but didn't he know by now? He was all I had; I wouldn't let him out of my sight._

"_Edward, what's going on?"_

"_Just stay here." He told me, fixing me with his eyes. I nodded slowly, knowing that where he went I would follow._

_People began to flood in, the Saturday rush. I began to feel jumpy, like anything could happen today and I wouldn't be ready. But Edward comforted me._

_He always did. _

_It happened around one-ish, when all the people were milling around in queues._

_An audience._

_Edward left my side and I looked around frantically, trying to find him in the crowd. I heard rather than saw the first punch. It was that noise of slapping flesh that made me leave my post and run to him._

_He and James were having an all out fist fight and nothing could stop them. People tried of course, but they were thrown to the ground. Edward's blows were fuelled by rage. Too long had he been downtrodden by that leech. I felt so proud of him for standing back up every time James knocked him down. Eventually__the police were called and the fight broken up._

_Edward was being restrained by two officers and I ran over to them as fast as my legs would let me. I clutched at his shirt and begged not to be left behind, not to leave me. He was abandoning me; he couldn't bear to look at me anymore. I was weak._

_I started to sob and shake, my grip on Edward never weakening. In the end they agreed to take me with them, but when they reached out to grab me I screamed, burying my face against Edward's chest. I wanted nothing more than to feel his arms wrap around me but he was cuffed._

_He did the next best thing._

_He lowered his head and rested his chin on my hair, glaring at the offending officers. I quieted at his touch and they allowed me to ride with Edward, muttering about a "breach of protocol" the entire way. _

_I sat so close to him in the car I was nearly in his lap, but he didn't mind. I was safe with him. _

_They separated us at the station, walking us to separate rooms. They dropped me off first, still trying to keep me calm I guessed. _

_They made a mistake though, and left me in a room with two men. _

_I screamed and screamed. All I could see was __**them**__. They tried to approach me, but my wails grew louder. They moved towards a door near the back and disappeared through it. _

_I quieted down and looked around and moved one of the chairs against a wall so I could see both doors. That was when the woman officer entered._

"Hello, my name is Officer Jenks. What's your name?" she said in a soothing tone.

"Where's Edward?" I asked automatically. He wasn't here. I needed him, he kept me steady.

"He's being questioned," she answered patiently.

"Can I see him?" _please please please._

"You have to answer my questions first."

_Fine, I just want Edward._

"Isabella Swan. I prefer Bella,"

Officer Jenks smiled at me before continuing.

"How old are you?"

"16. I turned 16 yesterday," I flinched as I remembered the day before and tried to bury them with images of Edward holding me.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I stopped to think about that question. Was I okay? No not really. I shook my head. _Edward, I want Edward._

"Did someone hurt you? Did Edward?"

The last caught my attention.

"No! Edward would never!" I replied angrily. "He takes care of me and protects me! He would never hurt me."

"But someone did, didn't they?" She persisted. I nodded.

"Who hurt you Bella?"

I remembered when I was small Charlie told me that cops were the good guys. They were the ones that will save you.

I looked up into Officer Jenks gentle eyes and realised she had seen many like me before, hurt and broken women just waiting to be saved.

I told her everything.

I stumbled and stammered over a few bits, the parts where James and Laurent featured prominently, but I softened when talking about Edward. I told her how we set up for the day at the carnival, about the food budget. I told her about the food we ate and the money we tried to keep. That was difficult, the memories of Edward's bruised face and body clear in my head.

Soon I had run out of words, and all I could hear was my heavy breathing. I met Officer Jenks' eyes and saw compassion there, tinged with pity. I didn't want pity.

"Can I see Edward now?" I asked. I had done what she wanted. _Give me Edward!_

"Not yet," she said.

"But I answered your questions!" I cried desperately.

"I know Bella, but we still need to figure out what will happen now. You need to have a medical exam and go somewhere safe."

"I'm not going anywhere without Edward," I replied adamantly. _Don't take him!_

"What about your sister?" I looked at her in surprise.

"Alice is dead." I answered shortly.

Officer Jenks shook her head, a brief anger shadowing her eyes.

"No, Bella. She's quiet safe, living with a Dr Cullen and his family."

"She's safe?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yes."

They lied to me. They took my sister and made me believe her dead. They broke me with that.

_She's safe._

Suddenly all the thoughts I'd tried to suppress, all the wishes I had made for her future rushed back and I was unable to speak. I opened my mouth a few times and Officer Jenks said quietly:

"Think about it."

I nodded, hoping it would let me see him.

"Now I think you can see Edward."

* * *

**I had so many reviews telling them to run away and now I shall explain why they stayed: basically they were scared, broken and had nowhere to go. And now they have help :)**

**Well done to everyone who didn't believe the scummyness that is James. She's Alive!!!!**

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: same as always**

**I have no excuse and am thouroughly ashamed of myself. So sorry everyone, feel free to hit me with stuff. **

**So yeah, random trivia: The aztecs once sacrificed 33 children to end a famine.**

**Education is important?**

* * *

Edward was in the waiting area. The relief I felt at seeing him was indescribable, and I ran to him, not caring if I looked like a fool. His arms were free this time, so when I buried my face in his sweet smell he held me close.

"What's going to happen now?" I whispered against the now damp fabric.

"Well, since we're both minors, we're going to be sent to relatives," he tried to say calmly, but I could hear the catch in his throat.

"I don't want to leave you," my tears began afresh.

"I don't want to leave you either," _then don't! _"But I'll find you again. Promise." The words struck me as familiar, and it took me a minute to place where I had heard them before.

"That's what I told Alice," I drew back from Edward and looked up at his face.

"Then you should go to her," He said gently, his bright jade eyes swimming in tears.

"I'm scared," I admitted so quietly I thought he hadn't heard, but he grabbed a nearby pen and paper and scribbled down some numbers before giving it to me.

"This is my uncle apostrophe s phone number, they gave it to me when they told me that's where I'm going," a small smile crossed his face, "apparently I'm not going to be charged for the fight." He pressed the paper into my hand tightly, "Call me anytime you need me." I nodded before looking up at him again.

"What did you tell them?"

"Who?"

"The police."

Edward gave me a bitter smile.

"Everything."

"So did I."

He pulled me into a tight hug again, whispering it was going to be okay over and over. I didn't know who he was trying to convince.

"Miss Swan?" I heard Officer Jenks say beside us. I turned to look at her, still snug in the safety of Edward's arms. "Its time to go to the hospital."

"Hospital? What's wrong?" Edward asked in an alarmed tone, his arms tightening fractionally.

"They have to do an examination," Officer Jenks explained shortly. I looked down at the floor, wishing it would swallow me whole. Now someone else would see how ugly I am. As though he could read my mind Edward turned my chin up towards him.

"Remember Bella, this. Is. Not. Your. Fault." He enunciated each word clearly, trying to make me understand. I nodded weakly, not struggling as Officer Jenks led me away. I still had my lifeline, he would still be my rock, but I felt like there was a gaping hole in my chest that was growing larger and larger with every step I took.

I didn't fight the compulsion to turn around when we reached the exit. My last memory of Edward was of seeing him being embraced by a blonde man.

Officer Jenks stayed with me in the hospital because the woman coming to take care of me hadn't arrived yet. I was examined by a nurse called Bree. I blocked out the exam, staying focused enough to be cooperative, but I didn't really want to hear what had been done to me. I had experienced it first hand, why would I want the clinical terms for it?

When it was over Officer Jenks led me out to meet a woman named Esme. She looked kind and motherly, kind of how I always wished Renee would be. She hugged me immediately, not caring that I looked terrible or that she hardly knew me. I felt safe and cared for in her arms, something I had only had with Edward.

A real mother.

Esme pulled away from me and examined my appearance, taking in the bruises and how thin I was.

"I'm Esme dear," she said kindly, glossing over the cool introduction Officer Jenks had given her. Officer Jenks had many faces it seemed. She could play the concerned officer and the kind friend, but as soon as she had what she wanted she became cold and indifferent.

"Bella," I whispered, even though she already knew my name.

"Well Bella, I think its time we left to see your sister," I perked up at the mention of Alice.

"Where is she?" I asked eagerly.

"At home, meeting my nephew." I felt a twinge of disappointment as I listened to Esme continue. "So many new family members arriving today," she looked genuinely happy at the prospect.

She took my hand and walked out of the hospital. A clock on the wall told me it was around 9 in the evening. I wondered where the time had gone. Only this morning I was terrified, and now I was going to see my sister again? It was surreal.

"From the looks of you, you haven't been eating much," Esme noted as she drove.

"We didn't have a lot to eat there, and I can't keep anything down since yesterday," I told her quietly. I was in a car. Without Edward. It was always Edward who sat next to me and talked to me.

She frowned as she considered my answer.

"Chicken soup." She decided. "A brilliant cure all."

I managed a weak smile in response. Edward was my cure all.

I guess Esme wasn't good with silences as she talked almost none stop for the entire ride. I think she figured that if I knew everything there was to know about her sons then I wouldn't feel threatened. Maybe she was right, all I knew was that they were men, and Edward wasn't going to be there. Half an hour later we arrived at a massive house. I looked at it silently for a minute, thanking every entity known to man that Alice had a family that was secure.

A streak of black knocked me out of my thoughts and off my feet.

"Bella! You came! I missed you so much!" Alice held onto to me tightly and began to cry great heaving sobs that wracked through my body as well as hers. I buried my head against her shoulder, breathing in her familiar scent and stroked her hair.

My Alice.

My baby sister.

She was here.

In my arms.

My entire body shook as I cried with her.

She was okay.

She was here.

I found her.

Her body was warm against the night air. She smelt of fresh laundry and apple blossoms. Her spiky hair tickled my nose. I could hear her heart hammering in her chest, her breath breaking as she clung to me.

My Alice.

_Alive._

"It's okay," I whispered, "I'm here now," Alice lifted her head to nod and I wiped her tears away with my sleeve, like I had done before all this when we had no tissues. She smiled at the familiar gesture, showing me her pearly whites.

"You'll love it here Bella!" she chirped, not budging from her spot on my chest. "Esme and Carlisle are so kind and Emmett and Jasper" _I know those names_ "are loads of fun. And Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie is amazing too, although she is a bitch at times." She added as an afterthought and taking a breath before continuing. I'd forgotten how much she could talk.

_How could I have forgotten that?_

"I don't know much about the nephew. No one's said anything about him and he won't say anything. I don't even know his name!" she cried in outrage.

"You'll get it out of him soon enough," I told her, smiling at how much she had grown. Her eyes now held a sparkle that I had never witnessed before. I felt a pang of sadness that I had been unable to give her that.

"Um Alice? Can we get up now?" she frowned at me before scrambling up. I got up slower than Alice, the fall hadn't helped my body heal, but I didn't say anything to her. That would hurt her, and that was something I wanted to avoid at all costs. Even if I had to lie through my teeth. I looked around to see we were alone. I asked where Esme went.

"She left when you started crying," Alice told me. _How had she noticed?_

"Oh. Huh." I replied eloquently.

"Well, let's go!" Alice squealed and dragged me inside. The house was beautiful. It was clean and homely and looked like something from a catalogue. I felt dirty there. Out of place. Two boys and a girl waited for us in the living room. I remembered from Esme's earlier monologue that the big guy was Emmett at seventeen, and the blonde was Jasper at fourteen. I assumed the beautiful model holding Emmett's hand was Rosalie. She nodded coldly in my direction, while Jasper smiled and waved, his eyes instantly returning to Alice.

_No way_.

Emmett caught me by surprise. He bound over to me and scooped me up in a giant hug. I stiffened in his arms, desperately trying to stifle my screams. I succeeded, though I couldn't get my body to relax. _He's not James or Laurent. He's not James or Laurent_ I chanted relentlessly. I let out a breath when he let me down.

"Hi," I whispered when my feet touched the floor.

"Carlisle is trying to convince our other new member but he won't," Jasper told me quietly. His voice was calming, almost as good as Edward's. It was strange coming from a fourteen year old.

"I could go and introduce myself anyway," I suggested. _Let me out! Away from ice queen and her pet gorilla!_

"Oh would you?" said Esme, coming into the room. "Top floor, third door to the left," I nodded and made my way up the stairs, waving away Alice's assistance in finding my way.

The journey up the stairs seemed to take an hour. The house was so big. In hindsight turning Alice down was probably a mistake, but I pushed the nagging insecurity aside. The number Edward gave me burned in my pocket, but I ignored it.

_What if he hadn't arrived and whoever answered got mad? What if I got Edward in trouble?_

Third floor.

I counted the doors as I walked down the landing.

_What if he got mad?_

Door number one.

_What if he hurt me?_

Door number two.

_What if I freak out?_

Door number three.

I paused outside it. I lifted my hand to knock, but stopped the motion when I heard voices. I should've walked away, but I had told everyone I would introduce myself. That's what I had to do. I went to knock again but stopped.

"You can't seal yourself away in here. She would want you to get up and live," an older male voice said gently.

_Had he lost someone? We had something in common._

"I know!" another voice exclaimed. "I just miss her so much Carlisle. I love her." A self depreciating chuckle reached my ears. "God, the first time I've said it and she can't be here."

"It's alright Edward. You too will see each other again."

_Edward._

I opened the door.

A blonde man looked up as I entered, Edward simply staring at me.

_Edward. My Edward._

He looked better than the last time I had seen him. He had had a shower and his clothes were clean. But his eyes were the same as I had first seen them. Tired. So tired.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle. You must be Alice's sister, Isabella?" Carlisle interrupted my staring at Edward.

"Bella, nice to meet you." I heard myself say, not moving my gaze from Edward. I was drinking him in like an alcoholic after a dry spell. I felt like he would disappear. I vaguely heard the click of a shutting door, and Edward took it as his cue to stand slowly.

"Bella?" he sounded so scared, as if he shared my fear.

"Hi," I replied weakly, before being engulfed in a tight hug. Unlike Emmett, Edward made me feel safe. I relaxed against him immediately, listening to his voice repeat my name over and over again.

"Thought you were leaving me," I murmured.

"No, Bella, never." He choked out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I half accused him. I had felt so lost without him.

"I didn't know. You never told me your last name, remember?"

"Oh," I said inadequately. He was right. I hadn't. I wanted to forget that. It linked me with Alice, with a sister I thought I had lost. I squeezed him tighter, certain that this time he wasn't going to go anywhere.

_I wouldn't let him_.

"It doesn't matter. We're together again. It'll be okay." I told him, trying to convince us both it was true. Edward nodded, burying his face in my hair.

I yawned involuntarily and Edward chuckled. I smacked his arm playfully, and he drew me back onto his bed with him.

It was so familiar, lying with him. Our breathing evened out as we lay there, and soon Edward's voice took up the bedtime story I had come to love.

_And the princess found a safe harbour, where all her troubles seemed to fade._

* * *

**Random fact number 2: Vlad Tepes had two brothers - Mircea II and Radu the Handsome.**

**If I promise to do better will you leave a review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Hi! Rachelly be awesome without her there would be no chappies.**

**Random Fact 1: Hercules died when his wife soaked his shirt in his enemy's blood. She thought it would be like an aphrodisiac. In fact it burned Hercules' skin. He jumped into the springs at Thermopylae (where they fight in 300) and burst into a ball of flame, making the springs boil. And they became Hot Springs hence the name Thermopylae meaning Hot Gates.**

**I thought it would be more amusing if he was bathing and passed out from the heat then drowned. **

* * *

I woke to hear voices around me.

"That was quick!" one whispered.

"Shut up! You'll wake them!" another hissed.

"I think they look cute," someone cooed.

Their constant bickering was annoying, and I felt Edward shift against me.

"If you want to keep your hair, _leave_," I hissed, keeping my eyes firmly shut.

The next thing I heard was that of a door shutting.

Edward laughed.

"You sound as threatening as a kitten purring." He chuckled, stroking my hair. I opened my eyes to narrowed slits.

"Shut up and sleep."

"Yes ma'am."

~x~

The next time we woke it was because of Esme shaking us. She looked torn between smiling and scowling. I extracted my arms from around Edward as I looked at her, and Edward's hold tightened before he too sat up.

"It's nearly noon, you two," _wow, a full night's sleep_ "Time to get up. Bella, I'll show you where your room is now." Her tone left no room for argument, though I would love nothing more than to snuggle with Edward some more, so I nodded my meekly and slipped from Edward's bed to follow Esme into the hall.

"Sorry Esme," I said quickly, not wanting this nice lady to be upset with me.

"Don't be dear. Although I'm curious as to how you know each other."

"We've been living together for five months now," I explained quietly.

"Ah, I see." She said after a moment's hesitation. We came to a door and she motioned for me to enter. It was a beautiful room, the walls a pastel blue color and the bed linen was cream. The furniture was in pale tone as well, and one wall was covered in shelves, some of them already full. I recognized as them as the books I had left at Renee's. Alice had kept them. I turned and thanked Esme only to be interrupted by my growling stomach.

"You're welcome." She frowned at me. "When did you last eat?"

"At the station I think." I wasn't all that sure.

"Well, that won't do. Come downstairs and I'll make you some grilled cheese, alright?" I nodded in response and she left me to get dressed.

At first I was confused. Where was my box? There wasn't a wardrobe in there, so I started looking for it. My search led me to opening two doors, one leading to a bathroom, the other to a walk in closet, which was full. _What the heck?_

I went downstairs hesitantly, scared of what they would say about my behavior. Instead Emmett and Alice merely smiled and waved from the kitchen island, neither commenting on it. I apologized anyway.

"Sorry about last night. Where's Jasper?"

"With _Maria_" Alice sneered.

"Who?"

"His bitch of a girlfriend," Emmett explained, earning a smack round the head from Esme.

"Language." She scolded.

"Anyways, you like the clothes?" Alice chirped.

"Yeah, they're great. When did you get them all?" I asked. Alice squirmed a little on the stall, and I quirked an eyebrow in her direction. Emmett let out a booming laugh.

"Every time she went shopping she got a few more. It accumulated quickly. She's been waiting for you since she arrived here." I hugged Alice tightly, whispering sorry in her ear. Then I drew back with a frown.

"Just how often did you go shopping?"

"Don't knock it! I never realized how many different types of clothes there were and how quickly they change. It's brilliant!"

"Strange Pixie," I said affectionately, ruffling her hair. Alice pouted.

"What happened? You go back to sleep?" I teased as Edward walked in.

"Nah. I got cornered by Carlisle, you have been warned."

"Okay…"

He sat down next to me and slung an arm over my shoulders. The others tensed, waiting for my reaction, but I just leaned into him. He was my Edward, this was my normal. At that moment Esme handed me a bowl of soup and some grilled cheese. I thanked her, quietly marveling that she was taking care of me. Edward began to eat his quickly, and I mirrored him, the simple food delicious after living on pot noodle for a week.

"Its not going to disappear, you know," Esme said gently. I caught Edward's eyes and a moment of understanding passed through us. Food like this was to be eaten quickly so James and Laurent couldn't take it. It had to be eaten quickly so we had to go back to work. It had to be eaten quickly because if we savored it then eating the tinned meals again would be more difficult.

We didn't say anything, but it was understood. Esme's simple statement reminded us that we were free now, that food like this was okay to eat. James and Laurent weren't coming to get us.

We slowed down and I finished just as Carlisle walked into the room, giving Esme a light hug and kiss. Their obvious love for each other was beautiful.

"Hi Carlisle!" Alice chirped happily, flicking through a fashion magazine.

"And how are you today Alice?" he replied genially.

I hadn't noticed yesterday, being too preoccupied with Edward, but he had a kind face. He looked like someone you could trust, and his warm eyes held no negativity. I remembered Edward saying he was a doctor, and seeing him I could understand why. He just wanted to help people. A nice person.

"I'm great! And look! Bella wore the clothes I got her! Isn't she cute?" He glanced at me and smiled.

"You look better today, Bella." I nodded. He looked nice, but so had Laurent. Edward's comforting weight at my back helped me though. This was Edward's uncle, the man that had taken in Alice.

"Thank you for taking care of my sister," I said quietly.

"That's alright. She's a lovely child."

"I'm not a child!" Alice stated indignantly. I looked at her with a teasing smile.

"When you're older than me is when you're not a child, Ali." She grinned at the old comeback before remembering her argument and stuck her tongue out. I returned the action. Our small squabble was interrupted by Carlisle.

"Bella, can I talk to you please?" I glanced at Edward and he just shrugged.

"Sure," I replied.

We went up to what I assumed was Carlisle's study. My unease grew the further I was away from Edward. Carlisle frowned when he saw me fidgeting.

"Sit down Bella." He gestured to a seat opposite his desk. I sat down, my hands never still. "Bella have you thought about what happens now?" I frowned.

"I thought I was staying here?" _Do they not want me?_

As if sensing my fear Carlisle hurried to reassure me.

"You _are_ staying here, Bella. I just wanted to know if you wanted to stay. And since I can see you do, I can start the process of getting you officially adopted into the family." I beamed at him. I get to stay with Alice and Edward! "We want you to be happy here, Bella."

"T-Thank you," I said inadequately.

"What do you think about going back to school?"

I thought about it. I like learning things and I wasn't dumb exactly, but my school experiences weren't the best.

"Sounds scary," I told him honestly. "I would be behind everyone else."

"But you would go back?"

"Yes."

"Good. And as for catching up we were going to get the principle to send the school work you've missed over and then home school you so you can join next term."

I nodded. That made sense. Carlisle gave me a brief smile before turning serious again.

"Bella," he said carefully, "Are you going to press charges against James and Laurent?"

_Those names!_

They sent electric shocks down my spine and I struggled to breathe. Everything was hazy.

"_There's a good pet."_

I could hear Carlisle calling my name from a great distance.

"_Bad pet, I told you to swallow."_

Darkness crept into my vision, black spots dancing in front of my eyes.

"_You feel so good, pet."_

"Breathe, Bella!" Edward, that was Edward!

He drove the voices back, and everything disappeared.

~*~

I woke up in my bed. Edward was lying next to me, stroking my hair gently.

"How are you doing?"

"Like crap," I replied. "I need to decide, don't I?"

He nodded, his eyes guarded.

I closed my eyes tightly. I want them to pay, I really really do. I held onto Edward tightly, ignoring the sound of the door opening.

"Not now, Rose." Edward snapped.

"I just want to talk to her."

"Let her Edward," I told him, opening my eyes. I want to stop thinking about it. Edward nodded, and got up. He gave me a look that told me he would be right outside. I nodded. Rosalie looked torn between disgust and smirking at our silent conversation.

He left and she came to the bed, helping me to sit up before sitting down herself.

"When I was fourteen," she began without preamble, "My brother decided it was time to earn my keep. He was twenty-one and I hero-worshipped him. I would've done anything he wanted. Some of his friends weren't the nicest of people. He gave me to them." She stopped and started to shake. I held her hand tightly. "I don't need to tell you what happened, you already know. It happened a few more times before I managed to get away to the police."

She was quiet for a minute.

"I still have nightmares. Emmett helps a lot. But more than him, I get the satisfaction of knowing I helped put them away. They'll never hurt _anyone_ again. And they can't touch me. Understand?" I nodded.

"Thank you." I was still scared.

"Make your own choice." Rosalie told me, getting up and leaving. Edward slipped past her, resuming his post next to me. We didn't speak, we just lay there. TENSES!

"Edward?" I asked finally.

"Yes, love?" _Love_. He called me love. My inner self was giggling with glee.

"What do you want?"

"I want…to see you smile. For you to not be afraid." I nodded, resolving my decision before asking Edward for help to stand.

I could see that he knew where I needed to go, and led me there without question.

Carlisle looked up as we entered; coming over to us immediately to make sure I was okay.

"I'll do it." I told him quietly. "I want them to not be able to hurt anyone ever again."

"This will be very difficult, Bella." He said gravely, gesturing for Edward and me to sit together. "Especially with your panic attacks, we don't know what seeing them might do."

"No, I have to do this." Edward rubbed soothing circles on the back of my hand. Carlisle nodded.

"On one condition. I think you will need to speak to someone about all that has happened." I frowned. Like a shrink? "Edward will be doing the same." I looked at him for confirmation and he nodded.

I nodded at Carlisle; I still didn't like the idea.

~*~

I was allowed downstairs, but I was told to stay on the couch and send Emmett for anything I wanted. So Emmett decided that since he was the babysitter, he would choose what we were to do. Three hours later found me playing Halo with him. It took me a while to get the controls since I'd never been on an Xbox before or any game console really, but soon I was off and we attracted an audience.

Emmett was crowing over his victory when I handed the controller to Jasper.

"Alice? Can you help me up the stairs?" she nodded and came over, taking her eyes off Jasper for a minute.

Edward frowned and started to speak, but stopped when he realized what I was doing. He distracted the other boys by heckling them, successfully giving me and Alice time to slip away. We made it to my room before I started speaking.

"So you like Jasper, huh?" I cut straight to the point. She blushed.

"I thought blushing was my department." I teased.

"You don't blush much anymore." She pointed out. I shrugged. She was right, I didn't blush anymore. What was the point in being embarrassed over falling anymore?

"So what's going on?" I steered the conversation back to Alice.

"I do like him," she whispered, crawling into the bed with me. "But I'm scared of telling him. He's going out with Maria." She spat the name.

"You don't like her?" _duh Bella._

"I _hate_ her! She doesn't see what a great guy she has in him, instead she's off round the back of the school giving the jocks blowjobs." She started to cry and I pulled her to me, giving her the comfort I should've been there to give months ago.

"It'll be okay," I told her. "Everything will be set right in the end."

"You mean it?"

"Yep." I glanced at the time, it was getting late.

"Once upon a time," I began, "There were two girls stuck in a miserable tower, guarded by evil and ugly men . They waited for it to get better, but it never did. One day the two girls escaped to a magical place where they were safe. Two mean and nasty guards beat them and took them to the king saying they were spies. But the king's sons had fallen in love with the girls and begged their father to be merciful."

Alice's breathing evened out with the rhythm of my voice.

"And the princes took the girls to a ball where they danced all night. And after the night was over they retired, but not before giving the girls a midwinter kiss and a promise that happiness will always be there."

_She found a safe haven with people who loved her, __and would heal her hurts._

* * *

**Random Fact 2: The Egyptian Priest Ihmotep designed the pyramid at Saqqara and perfected the mummification process**

**Leave a review?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

**I don't have a random fact today...sorry I do however have a note: has anyone else noticed that some awesome stories have mysteriously disappeared: examples include Emancipation Proclamation by kharrizmatik or The Submissive by Tara Sue Me. Yeah, me sad :'(**

* * *

Something was wrong with Jasper. He'd been acting weird ever since Alice and I had had our chat. It took a week before we found out what was going on.

Rosalie was bored of being in the house all the time and wanted to go out. When Edward voiced objections she replied that it was high time I knew how to find my way around town since I was going to be living there now.

"I think she knows how to navigate a straight road." He'd muttered.

Edward was right, Forks was pretty much a single road. Along it were a few shops and a diner with the road branching off at various places to create streets.

"I take it you didn't get all those clothes here then, Ali?" I nudged her in the ribs. She snorted.

"If I had there wouldn't be any clothes left in town."

"She dragged us to Seattle every other week." Jasper told me. Emmett suppressed a shudder. Rosalie just smirked.

"Chocolate." I said suddenly.

"Chocolate?" Edward repeated.

"Yep. It has been too long!" I cried dramatically.

"Good point." He agreed. "To chocolate!" He struck a pose while we laughed at his antics.

One good thing about Forks. It has the most _amazing_ sweet store. There were all these old fashioned sweet jars lining the walls and sweets I hadn't seen around for years displayed in the window. Even the air smelled of sugar. Edward and I got one of each type of chocolate to share. Emmett laughed at us, and Rosalie grouched that she was going to end up stealing it from us and gaining weight. I ignored her; it was just the way she was.

I had just sunk my teeth into the bar of chocolate when the screeching reached us. Some tall, make-up caked blonde was screaming at Jasper. From the words I assumed this was Maria.

"_How dare you break up with me!"_ her voice was an unnatural pitch, made worse by her screeching. It was gathering a crowd too.

"It wasn't going to work out Maria." Jasper said calmly, Alice practically spitting venom at his side.

"_Not working out!_ What about prom! I've already got my dress! It won't match anyone else!"

"If that is your only concern then perhaps it is best that it ended." He refused to be phased.

"My _only_ concern? No Jasper, I have one more. You fucking dumped me for this skank! I do not see why in hell you would do that! I mean look at her! Her hair is so retarded its pathetic. Who's she trying to be? _Tinkerbell?_ The bitch needs a reality check!"

I started forward at the abuse hurled at my sister, but Edward held me back. I glared up at him, but he just nodded towards Jasper. _Let him take care of this_. I nodded and he released me.

"I would like it if you stopped saying rubbish."

"All I'm saying is that if you go out with this whore then you'll regret it because there is no way I'll take you back if you even think about touching her!"

"I'm the whore?!" Alice jumped in. "I'm not the one screwing Marcus in the school basement so he will do your homework!"

_Go Ali. Wait – Ew. _

I heard the slap before it registered what she was doing.

Jasper stood in front of Alice, a red mark showing on his face. His eyes were cold.

"I think it would be best if you left," he told her frostily. It wasn't advice. It was an order. It sent a shiver down my spine to see him like that.

Maria paled at his look and stomped away on her ridiculous heels. She was only fourteen, for God's sake!

Jasper watched her go before walking down a side street. Alice caught my eye and shrugged before following him. They disappeared from sight pretty quickly.

With the entertainment over the crowd dispersed, except for one boy who came over and began to talk to Emmett.

Emmett didn't look to happy about it. His smile was just a watt too bright, his slaps on the back a little too rough, this was someone he tolerated but would gladly never see again. The blonde boy looked over at us and smiled.

I shivered. Edward tensed beside me.

"So who's your friends Em?" the boy asked asked, his eyes never leaving me. I _really_ didn't like the way he looked at me. Not one bit.

"My cousin Edward, and Alice's sister Bella." he waved at us and then at the blonde. "Guys, this is Mike Newton."

I smiled weakly.

Mike sauntered over to us, reaching out to grab my hand. Edward felt me flinch beside him and slipped his arm round my waist, stopping Mike dead in his tracks.

"I take it you two are together then." He said cautiously. I nodded, despite the fact it was a falsehood. "Well, if you ever get bored…" he trailed off suggestively.

"Unlikely." Edward scoffed. I bit back a smile. How would I get bored of someone I loved so completely?

"Oh? Well little Bella has no idea what she's missing."

"_Oh little Bella…."_

My breathing caught it my throat. Edward held me closer and Rosalie looked over at me worriedly. That girl's moods changed to quickly - from icy to caring to icy to bitchy to concerned. I couldn't keep up with her.

"_Sweet little Bella, always willing to please."_

I was vaguely aware of Emmett telling Mike to leave. I concentrated on my breathing.

"Freak."

That was not the voice of my nightmares. The darkness swimming in my vision cleared, and I was back on Forks' one road outside the sweet shop. Mike was walking away. I groaned in embarrassment. Now everyone would know about the new girl the Cullens had taken in, the one who can't talk to someone without freaking out.

"It'll be alright, Bella." Edward soothed me, tilting my chin to make me look at him. "You have me. For as long as you want me, I'll be here."

"I'll always want you." I whispered, keeping my eyes fixed on his.

"What happened?"

Alice and Jasper had returned. I moved to face them, took in the sight of their entwined hands and happy smiled. I frowned. Jasper stared back at me whilst Alice glared. _Don't you dare,_ it said. _Don't you __**dare**_.

_Sorry, Ali_.

I walked towards Jasper until we were at arms length.

"You know you don't deserve her right?"

He nodded. "But I hope to."

"If he doesn't, who does?" Alice muttered, her glare turning deadly. I ignored her.

"Good."

I walked away from them; I did not need the image of Alice giving Jasper goo-goo eyes. I choked out a laugh. When I thought she was dead I had lamented the fact that she would never fall in love. Now it was happening I wanted it to stop.

I walked back to Edward with a smile.

~*~

Dr Kate Matthews smiled at me from across the desk. Her mothers name was Carmen and her father Eleazar, who grew up with Carlisle. She had two sisters, Tanya was in high school and Irina who was about to get married. Her husband was called Garrett and they were trying for a baby.

I know all this because she told me. She told me so I would open up to her. An exchange of information.

"So what about your family, Bella?"

I started at her. She waited patiently for her answer.

"There's my sister, Alice. And I guess I consider Esme a maternal figure." I shut up.

"What happened to your dad, Bella?"

"Charlie died. The end."

"And your mom?"

"Is rotting in jail."

"Do you care?"

"I hardly knew the woman."

"So you don't care."

"Correct."

She wrote something down in her notebook.

"Do you blame her?"

"For what?"

"For what they did to you."

I stared at Dr Kate Matthews, the soon-to-be-mom, and nodded.

~*~

The next day Alice and the others were at school. Edward and I were positioned at the kitchen table, listening to Esme explain the home schooling programme. It sounded complicated from the parent's point of view. For me and Edward, however, we just had to pass some tests. Simple.

Or not.

My head was spinning. There was no way I was going to get through this. I watched Edward fill out his sheet and with calm, sure pen strokes. Esme had left the room to answer the phone and I didn't want to bother her. I couldn't ask Edward. He would think I'm an idiot.

My breathing quickened. I couldn't do this. I wasn't any great whiz in Phoenix, how am I supposed to learn all this? Edward looked up sharply, taking in my strained breathing.

"_You'll never be good for anything. You're so useless."_

**//**"Bella. Bella calm down."

"_Not much use for anything but a good fuck, but then you __**are**__ just a pet."_

"I'm not." I heard myself mumble. "I'm not _just_ anything."

"That's right, Bella. It's okay. You're here now. Nothing can get you."

"Not good for anything. Doesn't matter." I couldn't get their insistent voices out.

"You are _amazing_ Bella!" Edward grabbed my arms, forcing me to face him on the stool. "Never say you aren't good for anything. You do matter Bella. You matter to me, understand? And you matter to Alice too. And Emmett and Esme and Carlisle and Jasper and even Rosalie. You are loved here, okay? _They won't get you._"

"I matter to you?" I whispered.

"Of course you do, I _love_ you, you silly girl."

"Really?"

"Do I need to sign it in blood or something? Of course really! Why would I lie about this?"

"I don't know." A smile was threatening to break out.

He tucked my hair behind my ear, his crooked grin threatening to reach his ears.

"I was so scared," I confessed. "I thought you wouldn't want me anymore and then I had no idea what I was going to do."

"I will always want you, Bella." He vowed.

"Good because you're stuck with me."

He blinked, looking at me strangely.

"I love you too, idiot."

"You do?" he asked.

I nodded.

"No matter what?"

He brought his face close to mine.

"No matter what." I repeated, closing the distance between us more. I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted him to show me what a _kiss_ is, my first given kiss. I didn't want to remember any of the stolen ones.

_Why would he want to kiss you?_

He loves me. His eyes kept flicking from my lips back to my eyes. I could see him thinking about it. I knew he wanted it too.

But he knows. He knows what I've done with these lips. How could he still want to kiss them when they've been violated and sullied?

"Can I kiss you?" He breathed, his warm breath wafting against my waiting lips. My eyes widened. He wanted to? He didn't mind?

He was waiting for permission. He was showing me he wasn't like _them._

I nodded.

His mouth was gentle against mine, a tender meeting of the lips. A soft sigh escaped me. I could spend an eternity kissing him, feeling the movement of his lips against mine, the sheer joy of simply touching him so sweetly.

He must have taken my sigh as a signal for more, because he swept is tongue against my lower lip. It was wet but oh-so-soft. He coaxed my lips to part, slipping the muscle between them smoothly.

_The smell of onions filled my senses._

My eyes ripped open and I pulled away from him, standing up, tears gathering in my eyes.

He would be mad. I couldn't do it right.

He took hold of my arms and drew me close to him.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I shouldn't have pushed you." He whispered into my hair, lifting his head to kiss my temple.

"I'm sorry too." I murmured against his chest. I vaguely registered I was ruining his shirt. He drew away from me slightly, making me look up at him.

"No, Bella. Never be sorry for something you didn't do."

"But I-"

"No buts. We'll go slowly okay?" I nodded. He led me back to my seat. "But first, we'll get this done okay?"

"I can't."

"_You can._"

He had such belief in me. I didn't want to disappoint him.

He was patient with me, explaining what I'd missed. I wondered how he'd learnt it all at that place. He told me that the cubby hole contained a box of old school text books he'd scavenged from nearby schools on the carnivals travels. I laughed.

~*~

The others arrived home at four. Alice was like a whirlwind, not stopping anywhere and not explaining anything until she had put together a handbag. Unfortunately she had stolen my Edward from me in the process, and I was left with Emmett and Jasper.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We're going to the arcade squirt!" Emmett spun me around.

"The arcade?"

Jasper nodded with a smile.

"How was your day, Bella?"

I blushed.

"Why is she blushing?" Emmett asked, his curiosity now piqued. "Oh! Did you and Edward do something bad? Hmmm?"

I blushed harder.

"Guys." Edward slipped his arm back around my waist, back from wherever Alice had dragged him. "Leave her alone." I leaned into him slightly, enough to clue the boys into what had happened. Each had faces of shock and both looked like they were about to say something inappropriate.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked quickly, hoping to shift the conversation. It worked.

"She's meeting us at the arcade. Something about wanting to change." Emmett said. At that moment Alice reappeared.

"Why are we still here? Let's go! Rosalie will be waiting!" She grabbed her boyfriends hand and dragged him towards Emmett's monster jeep. We followed after exchanging identical smiles.

"I've never been to an arcade before." I confessed when we were locked in.

"Wow." Emmett said after a moment. "Then be prepared for a _lot_ of fun."

~*~

The arcade was loud and bright. It reminded me of the carnival at night, all the lights sparkling like a message to space. I squashed the thoughts of what happened when those lights were turned off.

Rosalie was waiting for us near the entrance, red lights reflecting in her hair. I didn't see why she needed to change.

That's when I realised what I was missing.

"I don't have any money." I hissed to Edward. He smiled and grabbed Alice's bag, pulling out a smaller one and handing it to me. The purse inside held only quarters.

"Where did-"

"Carlisle and Esme gave us $20 each," Alice explained, handing out the other bags. I wondered what she had else in there.

"That is…" I trailed off, not wanting to seem ungrateful.

"They aren't exactly struggling for cash, no. Carlisle is Chief of Staff at the hospital and Esme is a good interior designer. Plus they make wise investments." She continued.

"Its okay, Bella." Jasper reassured me. "Mom and Dad don't mind."

"$20." I repeated. "To spend on video games?"

In my head I was going through what Edward and I could buy to survive on with $20.

Edward's arm tightened around me, putting me at ease.

"Not just _ordinary_ video games." Emmett corrected me. "Video games with _prizes_."

"Prizes?" I repeated, feeling very _very_ dumb. Everyone looked at me with something akin to pity. _I have never been to an arcade before!_ I felt like shouting.

"You get tickets depending on your points." Edward explained gently, feeling me tense beside him. "Depending on the amount of tickets you get a prize."

I nodded. I still didn't really get it, but didn't want to appear any more stupid. Everyone moved towards the doors, splitting off into couples to play.

I looked around nervously at the bright and crowed building. It was large, but what space there was, was filled with teens and games. I peeked up at Edward, and watched his lazy grin spread across his face. I got a sudden glimpse of a younger, more care-free Edward.

"Do you like arcades?" I asked. He glanced down at me, his grin growing more pronounced.

"I haven't been to one in years." He said gleefully.

"So yes?" he nodded vigorously, dragging me further in.

I must admit, the arcade was _a lot_ of fun. I smiled so much in those few hours, and it was all thanks to Edward. He showed me how each game worked and then stepped back to let me try. He laughed when I managed to hit my own hand at Whack-a-Mole, and I couldn't dive for beans. But Edward could, and I watched in amazement as his brow furrowed in concentration and it was just him and the game. The tickets we won went in our bags.

We had just stepped away from the boxing game when a blonde girl sauntered up to Edward. She looked to be about eighteen. Her too-tight top was stretched across her chest and he skirt was nothing more than a glorified belt. She reminded me of some of the girls in Phoenix.

"Hey." She said, her voice husky. I think she was trying to sound seductive.

"Hello." He replied politely.

"So, like, are you new here?"

"Yes. Bella and I just moved here."

"So, you're Bella, right?"

I nodded. Her lip curled in contempt.

"Well, handsome, when you get bored, I'm sure I can show you a good time." She licked her lips and looked up with hooded eyes. Edward looked uncomfortable and a bit angry.

"If I ever did get bored, which is unlikely, I still wouldn't touch you with a 10ft barge pole." Her mouth opened and closed, looking like a fish.

"But I'm far more beautiful than Miss Plain Jane over there!" she sputtered.

"Beauty?" Edward's tone had turned cold. "Bella is more beautiful than you could ever hope to be." He turned us both and we walked away, leaving her alone.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I whispered.

"More than life itself." He assured me.

I smiled.

There was one game I excelled at though, and that was Spider Stompin. Normally I would just trip over my own feet, and I think that's what Edward expected, but forgot one important factor.

_**I hate spiders**_.

The game gave me immense satisfaction.

At one point I started to see James and Laurent and Renee instead of Technicolor spiders. When the game stopped Edward looked concerned, but I just pushed in another quarter, and it started all over again.

He didn't say a word when I stepped off and collected my roll of tickets, just wiped the inevitable tears and held me close.

We spent the last of our quarters playing zombie killing games, competing against each other for the high score. Emmett and Rosalie found us and stayed cheering at the right moments. I don't think I stopped smiling.

Alice and Jasper were waiting for us at the ticket kiosk.

"So? Did you have fun?" Alice asked.

"Yep." I nodded.

"I knew you would love this place! And now for the best bit! Couples, who has the most tickets?"

Rosalie and Emmett had 20, choosing instead to spend most of the time on the slot machines. Apparently they made a good amount of money but that could be a lie since they refused to disclose the amount. They got a foam finger for their efforts.

Alice and Jasper went next with 75 tickets. Jasper gave Alice a snow globe, saying it could double as her crystal ball. She replied that tarot was her true calling.

Everyone looked at me and Edward for our result. Edward walked up to the kiosk lady and placed the tickets on the counter.

"What can I get for 113 tickets?" he dazzled her.

"W-w-well there are the stuffed toys." She replied stunned.

"Perfect. I'll get the wolf."

The prize claimed her handed it to me, telling me that it would protect me when he wasn't there. Alice and Rose 'Awwwwed' whilst the boys gagged. I kissed his cheek.

As we walked back to the cars we deliberated names for my new wolf.

"What about…Heidi?"

"Bree?"

"Don't be dumb, it's a boy!"

"How can you tell?"

"I'm his mommy, of course I can tell."

"How about….Riley?"

"Nah, you want something macho…Felix!"

"He's not a cat, Emmett."

"Okay...Billy?"

"No…I think I'll call him Jacob."

"Jacob? That's a pants name."

"His name is Jacob and he shall be my Jacob."

I snuggled Jacob in the back as Edward pouted.

"Poor Edward." Jasper mocked. "Usurped by a ball of fluff."

He sniffed.

He grabbed me when we got out the jeep.

"Is Jacob the only one who gets hugs?"

"I'm sure Alice will get some."

"Not me?"

"Well…" I pretended to think about it. "Maybe one."

He smiled and swung me around. By the time we got up the front porch we were dizzy and laughing, swinging Jacob between us.

Carlisle greeted us in the living room, his face drawn tight. Our smiles faded and Jacob hung limply.

"Carlisle? What is it?" Edward asked hesitantly. My heart hammered. He couldn't help us. He was going to get rid of us.

Carlisle pinched his nose and scrunched up his eyes as if in pain.

"They have a court date."

_And the battle began._

**Okay! So if you have a random fact leave it in a review and I'll start adding them into my AN's with a shout out to the sender. Okay?**

**So! Please leave a review**


	16. Chapter 16

____

____

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Random Fact 1 From Jenilonglegs: Marie Antionette had the 18th century version of braces for three months before she married Louis XVI.**

* * *

Being in court was a surreal experience.

When Carlisle had told us about the court date it had been September and now it was November, a week before Thanksgiving. A holiday first. Alice couldn't wait. She and Emmett had been a force to reckon with, and had enlisted us all in decorating the house. I told Esme I wanted to help cook and she accepted the help with gratitude.

"Knowing this lot they'll eat us out of house and home!" she had said. The men of the house denied it vehemently.

But right now the entire Cullen Clan plus one toy wolf was stood outside the courthouse, watching the snow fall in dribs and drabs, waiting for the lawyer to arrive.

The lawyer's name was Liam. He had a wife, Siobhan, and a daughter Maggie. He had a nice smiling face, and had told me all the adorable things Maggie had done within the first hour. Having met the child in question, I could agree that she was quite cute.

But because of his smiles and cute child I had trouble believing he would be able to help us. I was proved wrong.

____________

_He arrived one day with a file. I was sitting on the couch in the lounge where we usually met, Jacob on my lap, Edward at my side. When he placed the file on the table I saw it was my medical records. His face was like thunder and I had immediately leaned into Edward, who put his arm around me. Seeing this his face softened, but his eyes were still stormy. _

"Bella." Edward's voice dragged me out of my memories.

"Yes Edward?"

He took hold of both my hands (Jacob was in my bag) making me look at him. He looked nervous.

"Today, you're going to hear a tonne of bad things. People are going to say stuff about you, me and even Alice. But it won't matter, okay? We'll win. They won't hurt us anymore."

I nodded and he drew me into his arms.

"And please don't hate me after." He murmured into my hair.

"What?"

"Bella, there's some stuff I haven't told you that I'm going to have to say today. Just please don't hate me." He pleaded.

"Edward." I grasped his face. "I could never hate you."

He nodded, his eyes still sad.

"Morning all!" Liam called, breaking up our moment.

"Hi, Liam." I said, Edward nodding and sliding his arm around me. It belonged there.

"Why don't we go in then?" he said, leading the way.

We all followed mutely.

An official led us to a waiting area, where Liam told us all that everything would be fine, and , no matter what, to only speak when being questioned.

By this point I had got Jacob on my lap and was stroking him nervously. Edward was tapping out a rhythm against my skin.

The same official as before came back and got us, leading us into the courtroom. Alice and everyone sat behind the prosecutor bench beyond the barrier, whilst Edward and I sat in front of them with Liam. To the left of us I could see James and Laurent's profile. I flinched and faced the Judge's stand. There was a jury sitting next to it. Some of the women were looking at me with pity. I ignored them.

Dr Kate had told me how to control my breathing, to stop the fear from rising.

It worked.

My head stayed clear and I could think without being undone with images.

Jacob stayed firmly on my lap.

"All rise."

We stood. The judge walked in. We sat. The trial began.

~*~

The first witness was the doctor who examined me at the hospital. He listed the cuts and where they were on my body. He told the court they couldn't be self inflicted because of the angle. He told them the damage done by the repeated invasions of my body. I closed my eyes against it all.

The second witness was Jane. I sat rigidly as she took the stand. Why was she here? Would she lie for James?

"What is your relation to the defendant, Mrs Volturi?" Liam asked.

"He's my employer. Or he was. My husband runs the carnival now." She replied.

"And your husband is?"

"Mr. Marcus Volturi." She replied confidently.

"And what do you have to say about Miss Swan and Mr Masen?"

"They are lovely people. Bella would help me clean my stall whenever we set up. She was kind to everyone. We would have been nicer, but James and Laurent told us that they were on probation. It didn't make sense really, Edward had been there for years but suddenly he was being penalised."

"I understand that it was you who called the police."

"Yes. Edward had asked me that when the fight starts, to call the police immediately."

"Why?"

"He knew that-"she stopped. "He knew that I knew what had been happening."

My eyes widened. She could've stopped it?

"I couldn't do anything though. James said that if I told he would torture Alec in front of me. I wasn't going to risk my baby brother."

I nodded. I understood.

The defence rose and questioned her. He made her seem like a liar, and asked if there were any witnesses. When the answer was no he asked how they knew if she was lying.

"I swore an oath to tell the truth." She reached into her blouse and lifted up a small cross. "I would never lie in front of Him."

Jane was a devout Christian. Huh, who knew?

~*~

I made my way to the witness stand shakily; I would now have to look directly at them.

I sat down.

A man stood in front of me and made me swear to tell the truth.

I did.

He sat.

The Judge motioned for Liam to begin.

"Hello, Bella."

"Hi, Liam." I said weakly. He smiled.

"I know this is difficult, but I need you to recount everything that happened to you. Starting from the moment you got home from school that day." I nodded. I'd told him everything before. My eyes found Edward and I stared at him the entire way through. He met my gaze squarely, something akin to pride shining in his eyes.

"And it was these men that hurt you, wasn't it, Bella?" Liam said gently, gesturing to them.

"Y-yes." I nodded. "James and Laurent. I don't know their last names. They never told me them."

I don't know why I added the last bit, but I did. Liam nodded at me and then the Judge before sitting back down. The defence stood and walked over to me. I didn't like this man. He looked greasy.

"Miss Swan, during your little trip down memory lane, you stated that you were sharing a trailer with Mr Masen. He had access to you at all hours, isn't it more likely that he is the cause of your injuries?"

I glared at him. I really didn't like this man.

"They did a rape kit." I told him bluntly. "The only DNA traces they found were James and Laurent."

"Condoms."

"We barely had enough money for food, and I was the one doing the grocery shopping. I didn't buy condoms."

"But it is only your word against theirs that you were raped by them both."

"And Jane." He was forgetting an awful lot.

"Ah yes, Miss Volturi who now runs the carnival."

"Mrs. She's married." I pointed out. Edward smirked.

"Hm. And then we come to this business about a knife." He paused. "Miss Swan you had been through quite a bit when you got to the carnival hadn't you? Did you take the knife and cut yourself?"

"Hasn't Dr Ferdinand already said it wouldn't be possible for them to be self inflicted?"

"Errors can occur." He said mildly.

I huffed. He was getting on my last nerve.

"No, I did not try to kill myself. No, I did not self harm. No, I did not ask James and Laurent to rape me and treat me like property. Yes, my mother sold me to them. Yes, I shared a trailer with Edward. Yes, I am now in a relationship with him. And no, the man I love did not hurt me!" I ranted, glaring at the pathetic little man.

A cough from my right made me look at the Judge, who seemed to be hiding a smile.

The defence sat down. I left the stand.

~*~

"My name is Edward Anthony Masen, I was born in Chicago 1992."

"How did you come to work at the carnival?" The defence asked. Liam had only asked about the beatings and how he had tried to protect me.

"I was on the streets." Edward said shortly. "My mother was a drunk and threw me out when I was 13. Laurent found me when I was 14. He gave me pills. Said they'd make me feel better. Soon I was dependent on him for my next fix. Then he cut me off and said if I wanted more than I would work for him. I lived in a trailer with a woman named Victoria. She helped wean me off drugs, and then Laurent and James had to beat me to keep me in line. They told me no one would take me in, I wasn't wanted. After a while I believed them. Bella helped me see that was a lie. Victoria left the carnival a few towns before Phoenix, which is where Bella arrived, and I don't know where she is now."

His mouth shut, his eyes still fixed on mine. I didn't look away.

"So you took drugs? Do anything for a fix?"

"I've been clean for over a year now." He said and then smiled. "Bella's my drug now."

"You're addicted to Bella?" he scoffed.

"Like heroin."

~*~

We waited for the Jury's verdict. Edward and I stayed huddled together.

Jacob was on my lap, my fingers absent mindedly combing through the fake fur. We didn't speak throughout the long wait. Eventually we were called back in.

The Judge entered.

We stood.

We sat.

We waited.

"Jury have you reached a verdict?" He asked the forewoman sternly.

"Yes, Your Honour. On the count of rape we find the accused guilty. On the count of human trafficking, we find the accused guilty. On the count of assault and battery we find the accused guilty. It is the recommendation of the jury that they serve the full penalty for each charge to be served consecutively in a correctional facility of the State's choosing."

I didn't hear the Judge pronounce sentence. That was gravy. The point was that Edward and I were free now. They couldn't get us.

And the ugly Ogres fell down dead.

* * *

**Random fact 2 from Alliesmom07: your heart is the size of your right fist.**

**I need more facts! Please leave them in a review!**

"_Bella." He said gently. "I need you to tell me exactly what happened to you."_

"_I can't." I whimpered. Edward's arm tensed. _

"_I know it's difficult, but Bella, you want to stop these guys right? You want them to be unable to hurt anyone else?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then I need to know."_

_So I told him in stops and starts. I told him exactly what I had told Officer Jenks. It felt easier this time, the second time. I began to speak more quickly; maybe it would hurt less, like peeling off a band-aid. I stroked Jacob the whole time. It gave me a small comfort. My furry protector. _

"_Thank you, Bella." He got up and left, taking my file with him. His smile was gone, replaced with a grim line._


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

I'm so so so so sorry. But work/exams caught up with me and by the time I'd finished this my laptop got a virus so I'm posting this from school :)

It also hasnt been edited, so there may be mistakes

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Dr Kate asked.

"They got put away."

"And then you fainted?"

"Stress, I guess." I shrugged. That was what Carlisle had said. It was embarrassing really. I didn't want to think about it.

"Worried about tomorrow?"

"Not really. Edward will be with me."

"He can't stay with you all the time."

I shrugged.

"I'll cope."

I lied to Dr Kate.

I was terrified.

The red brick building loomed ominously. Edward got out of the front and opened my door.

"It's just school, Bella."

_Yeah. School_.

I had passed my home school test thing with flying colours apparently, and I was now ready for the real thing.

Edward took a hold of my hand and led me towards the office. My timetable said it was for a Junior. I was confused until I was told that the test I took bumped me up a year.

Cons – I was the youngest.

Pros – I had Edward.

Unfortunately we were separated 1st period. Em and Rose stuck close to me, making sure I wasn't in the line of fire from the other students. Somehow Edward managed to keep his head up and didn't break. Maybe he was stronger than me. Maybe he was just a good actor.

One thing for sure though, school is _not_ a good place.

All through my lessons everyone was staring at me as I was huddled at the back. This was worse in Phoenix. In Phoenix I didn't exist. Here I did.

By lunch I was shaking. Edward was waiting for me though. As soon as he took in my white face he drew me in for a hug. My entire body relaxed as I inhaled is own unique scent. My breathing calmed and suddenly the stares seemed trivial and unimportant. Edward was here.

Alice and Jasper sat with us at lunch. It was fun. I'd never sat with anyone else but Alice before, and the change was refreshing. Em and Rose came in halfway through looking a bit out of sorts. Jasper and Edward snickered.

"What's so funny?" I asked, looking at them both. They chocked on their laughter, exchanging looks.

"Your sister-in-law."

"Your girlfriend." Jasper retorted winningly. Edward faced me with a pained look in his eye.

"Bella…"He paused, unsure how to continue. "They've been to a janitor's closet."

"Why would they…oh. Oh!" My eyes widened in understanding and my face flushed. Edward chuckled and pulled me closer to his side. I watched the people around us, some glancing our way every now and ten, others blatantly staring.

Maria was the only one glaring. Her eyes were shooting daggers at Jasper and Alice's intertwined hands. I narrowed my eyes at her. She would be trouble.

After lunch we had biology. A fascinating subject that I'm sure I would have enjoyed in another life. I'm pretty sure I would've fallen asleep but the electricity between Edward's hand and mine kept my eyes wide open. Edward was taking notes avidly, looking like a kid at Christmas.

He was a Science geek.

But he was _my_ Science geek.

We parted ways at the Gym, my peace leaving with the suddenness of a storm. I was clumsy. And this was Gym. My breathing quickened with nerves.

I got changed hastily, hoping to avoid conversation. I hadn't counted on people noticing the scars. I turned to see a curly haired brunette staring at me. Her PE top was stretched over an ample bosom her lips smacked chewing gum together. Next to her was a malicious looking blonde and I was reminded of the girl from the arcade.

"So, what? Need the attention?" she sneered.

"W-what?" I stammered. She made me nervous.

"The scars, dipshit. No one paying you any notice? Attention-seeking whore." She continued.

"I'm not a whore." I tried to defend myself.

"No. Just a bitch after a bone." The brunette snorted.

"I-I don't understand."

_What were they saying?_

A crowd had gathered to watch the girls spit insults at me, whispering amongst themselves. They would believe them, I realised, and nothing I do or say would change their minds.

"Feeding Edward some sob story, get a few scars, hope he'll give you a pity fuck? You're pathetic."

"You're jealous?" I asked, stunned. No one had ever been jealous of me before.

"Of you?" The girls devolved into raucous laughter. "Why would we be jealous of such an ugly slut?"

_You're lucky we took an interest in you pet. You're so ugly no one else would touch you._

I closed my eyes against the hateful words Edward disagreed with me. He always told me I was beautiful. He loves me. He kisses me.

_James and Laurent were wrong_.

I opened my eyes to see Coach Clapp breaking up the crowd and dividing us all into teams. The whispers continued though and I crossed my arms against my chest, desperate to stay together.

I wanted Edward.

I wanted Edward _now._

I got dressed even quicker than I had changed. I ignored the girls, who I later learned were Lauren and Jessica, and rushed out to find Edward.

I saw him waiting outside the Gym. Just like before he hugged me, only this time I wouldn't let go. Lauren and Jessica had followed me out, looking sluttier than I thought possible in their ordinary clothes.

"So, Eddie…" Lauren trailed off suggestively. I snorted into Edward's chest. She sounded ridiculous… and Edward _hates_ to be called Eddie.

"What are you doing here, freak?" she spat. "Hands off my man!" my arms tightened around Edward's middle. No way was I letting go. Not for all the tea in China.

Apparently there's a lot.

"Since when was I your man?" Edward asked mildly. "I thought I was the beautiful girl in my arms man. Or am I wrong love?"

I tilted my head up to look at him.

"Mine." Was all I said.

"There, you see? Now if you don't mind me and my girl would like to go home. So nice to meet you."

He walked away, taking me with him. I could hear the _clack, clack, clack_ of her heels against the asphalt. We were almost to Em's jeep when she barged in front of us.

"Why are you going with her? I could show you a _much_ better time."

"Because I _want_ to be with her." Edward told her with infinite patience, but I could feel how tense his arm was around my shoulders. These girls were seriously annoying him.

She snorted.

"You'll be bored within a week. And then you'll be _begging _me to take you in."

"I doubt it." I couldn't stop the words from escaping, drawing an enraged gasp from Lauren.

"And why exactly are you so confident? You're so well used it would be like fucking a bucket."

Edward opened his mouth to put her down, but he didn't get the chance.

"Are you calling my sister a whore, Lauren?" Emmett said quietly from behind her. So wrapped up in her petty insults I hadn't noticed him coming.

"N-No." she stuttered, obviously intimidated.

"Oh well, that's good. Because I'm sure Tyler would hate to learn that his small case of the clap has also been shared with most of the football team."

She paled visibly.

"How did you know about that?" she whispered.

"Does it matter? Fuck off Lauren. Go flirt with someone who _wants_ a diseased bucket."

She scurried off with her tail between her legs, thoroughly beaten.

"Thanks, Em." I said quietly as we walked the rest of the way to the car,

"No problem, lil' sis." He punched my shoulder lightly.

I slid into the car holding on to the warm and fuzzy feeling inside.

Esme was waiting for us when we got home. It was obvious she had been pacing in the foyer as she rushed over to hug us all. It was difficult for her to hug me and Edward as we wouldn't let go of each other, so she simply hugged us both.

Emmett challenged Edward and Jasper to a game of Halo, and Edward dragged me along as well. We wouldn't stop touching, it was like we were the only solid things in the world. As they played I did my homework, Edward only occasionally having to help me out. I understood more now, and my fears of being dumb appeared unfounded. I was fine. I could do this.

When Carlisle came home we all ate dinner. He raised an eyebrow at Edward and me, but otherwise gave no comment. He didn't like us constantly being together. He thought it was unhealthy. And maybe it was, but it worked for us and made us happy. I wasn't going to give that up.

After dinner Carlisle took Edward outside. I squirmed in my seat, uncomfortable without him. Everyone else ignored it except for Esme who frowned. I tried to keep still, but my rising anxiety wouldn't allow it.

Edward came back in with a smile on his face, before dragging me out to see what had made him so happy.

Carlisle had gotten him a Volvo.

"He has the license already." Carlisle explained. "He just needed a car."

Edward took me for a drive around town, and I revelled in the peace between us.

It was late when we returned and Esme gestured for us to go to bed. Edward walked me to my door like a gentlemen. It was awkward when we had to let go of each other. It felt physically painful to lose the feel of his skin against mine.

"I'm taking you on a date tomorrow." He said suddenly. A playful smile made its way to my lips.

"Ask first."

He dropped to one knee, looking up at me adorably.

"Bella Swan, will you so me the honour of accompanying me on a date?"

I pretended to think about it for a moment.

"Of course I would, Edward."

Edward grinned and jumped up, placing a chaste kiss on my lips with a whispered good night before disappearing to his own room.

I fell asleep quickly, but wished I didn't.

_I was back in the closet. The dark was choking me, the walls closing in. outside I could hear screams. _

_My screams. _

_I heard myself begging and pleading, each word a dagger to my heart. I joined my past self in her screams, the sound tearing its way through my throat. _

_I couldn't stop._

_Warmth enveloped me and I heard my name being whispered in my ear. The screams died and the closet faded, leaving only a passing thought of fear. Peace invaded my sleep and I drifted into its embrace._

_**And a courageous knight stood guard.**_

Review?


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

It was still dark when I woke up, and my blankets felt oddly heavy. I wriggled a bit under them, and froze when they groaned.

"Bella. Stop moving. Too early." He grunted. I smiled thinking of all the times he had been up before me, and all the times he had let me sleep more, especially when we were on the road. They were always more violent the last night.

I frowned at the sudden turn of my thoughts, and then started to giggle as Edward huffed into my hair, his warm breath tickling my neck.

He pulled me closer to his chest, aligning our bodies perfectly. I tensed when I felt something poke the small of my back and Edward sensed it. He shuffled back a bit so there was space between us, but I still knew it was there.

I fail as a girlfriend. If I can't even spoon with my boyfriend, how will I do…_other stuff?_ I paused…did I _want_ to do other stuff? I knew that kissing Edward was, well, divine, and he said he would never hurt me. I would have to talk to Dr Kate about it.

"Whatever you're thinking about, stop." Edward murmured. "Everything can wait."

"You're too far away." I whispered, earning a chuckle. He moved back into his original position. I was relieved that _it_ wasn't prodding me anymore. He must have noticed because he muttered:

"Baseball stats."

I choked back a laugh as his breath started evening out in the rhythm of sleep.

Wait…does that mean…

Edward _wanted _me?

After that revelation it took me a while to get back to sleep. I had no idea how to feel about it. On the one hand I loved Edward, so of course I wanted to take the next steps with him, beyond kissing and hand holding. On the other side I was terrified. Would it hurt? What if he was disgusted with me? What if I couldn't please him? In the end I settled with the decision to talk to Dr Kate. She would know.

The next morning I was dragged out of my foggy sleep by a screeching pixie.

"Wake up Bella! Time for school!"

"Five more minutes," I heard Edward grumble behind me, tightening his arms around me.

She stomped away and I thought that was it, until she poured water over us.

"What the _fuck_, Alice?!" Edward yelled, sitting bolt upright.

I opened my eyes to slits and glared at my sister through my eyelashes.

"You are in trouble, little sister." I growled. She gave me a winsome smile and skipped away, no doubt to hide behind Jasper.

Carlisle stood at the door frowning. It was obvious he'd been up for a while; he was already dressed in a suit and tie.

"You're supposed to be sleeping separately," he reminded us quietly, his tone laced with disappointment.

He had told us this a week after Edward and I had got here, when he noticed that we were constantly around each other. He thought it was unhealthy, and that we needed distance in order to heal properly. _"Co-dependency isn't healthy in a relationship." _He had said. It didn't stop us from sharing a bed though. Like I had explained to Carlisle and Dr Kate countless times, Edward keeps my nightmares away.

The only time we didn't share a bed was the night after the trial.

_Edward was quiet on the way back._

"_Edward? What's wrong?" I asked._

"_Nothing," he dismissed me._

"_Okay..."_

_I went straight to my room when we got home. I just wanted to sleep. Preferably with Edward there to keep the nightmares away._

_But he didn't show up._

_I slept fitfully, the nightmares returning with full force. _

_I woke screaming in the cupboard, but Edward still wasn't there._

_I wiped my tears on my duvet and scrambled out of bed. I needed Edward, even if he didn't want me there._

_When I opened his door the first thing I noticed was that he was still awake. I whispered his name ad he sat bolt upright._

"_What are you doing in here?" He hissed._

"_I-I was having nightmares." I stammered. He never spoke like that to me._

"_Then you need to deal with them,"_

_I felt the tears coming at full force._

"_Y-you don't w-want me here?"_

_His eyes widened at my words and stood in front of me. _

"_No, no, no." He whispered, pulling me to him. I fought against him weakly, but it was a token effort. I was finally safe again._

"_Why do you not want me here then?" I sniffled._

_He pushed me back slightly so I was looking up at him._

"_You don't mind being here with me?" he asked quietly. "Even after what you heard today?"_

_I simply smiled and led him to his bed. I made him lie down and snuggled into his chest. He laid his hand on my hair and I sighed in contentment._

_As I drifted off a though occurred to me. Edward was every bit as scared as I was and every bit as insecure._

_He just hid it better._

This was the first time in a month he had caught us though. I repeated the only explanation we had and Edward nodded. Carlisle sighed and said to stop doing it before he walked away.

We were too late for breakfast, instead shambling towards Edward's shiny silver Volvo.

School was the same. Separating from Edward was difficult. I really didn't want to go for my first lesson. With each step I took I felt more uncomfortable. Was this what Carlisle meant by unhealthy? Being unable to function without each other? But it's so difficult to breathe without him. He makes it better, easier. Is that really bad? I love him, the end.

I sighed loudly, I couldn't think.

Lessons were slow, and I could feel myself getting antsy as time went by.

Lunch was a relief.

Edward met me outside my class, drawing me close as went through the door. I felt my muscles relax against him as he whispered assurances in my ear. Edward understood my worries. That was why he was always there. Carlisle is wrong. He has to be.

The cafeteria was practically silent as we entered, and that was enough to tell us something was going on. A screech broke that silence, and I watched Maria start to hurl abuse at Alice.

He voice grated against my ears, growing louder each time she was interrupted by either Jasper or Alice, each trying to defend themselves.

From experience, I knew Maria wouldn't listen. She was rather like Renee in that way. Like the time Renee caught me pouring alcohol down the sink, my explanation went unheard as she yelled at 13 year old me, saying I was a selfish, worthless cow.

"_You're nothing but a freak, Swan! Go and die!" _

I don't remember getting in front of her, but I was. I pushed her back enough so she stumbled. Her attention focused on me.

"Who the hell are you, bitch?"

"Her sister. Back off before you humiliate yourself further. Jasper doesn't want you. You spoiled that when you became a whore." I turned from her, sitting with dignity. It felt good to be able to stand up to someone, even if it was just a pathetic little girl.

Edward sat next to me, ignoring the gaping girl. She huffed and stomped away. Edward smiled and draped an arm over my shoulder, making us sit as close as possible. Jasper choked on his milk and I turned to look.

Maria sat on the floor, obviously having been pushed off Marcus' lap. I snorted and turned back. She needed taking down a peg or ten anyway.

People stared at me again for the rest of the day. Apparently word of my 'showdown' with Maria had spread, and people were looking at me with new interest. It made Gym unsettling, and I ran towards the car to see Edward when it was over.

He knew what I needed with just one look. He tossed the keys at Emmett and climbed into the back with me. I ignored the seatbelt and clung as close as I could to him. I had thought I was doing better; yesterday I had only needed him to hold my hand. Today I could only calm with his entire body against mine. He was warm.

It was nice.

The nice feeling evaporated when we arrived home. Esme was waiting for us with a frown on her face. I went to separate from Edward, convinced this was what was bothering her, but Edward only held me closer.

"I had a call from school today." She began in a stern voice. "Telling me that one of my children was bullying another child." She looked at me frostily. "Care to explain why Bella?"

I flinched away from her, and Edward glared at her for speaking.

"Don't blame Bells, Ma." Emmett said quickly. "This is about that Maria chick, right?"

Esme nodded, her face not losing any chill.

"Then you leave her alone." Emmett said with authority that belied his usual character. "Maria was yelling at Alice, and Bella put her in her place."

Esme's scowl loosened a little.

"Then _why_ was Bella named as the aggressor?" she demanded.

"Because Maria's uncle is on the board of governors." Jasper explained quietly. "How else do you think she gets away with everything?"

Esme deflated and shook her head.

"Well, just don't get caught next time." Was all she said. Her frown returned when she finally took in the way we stood.

I could see her inner debate in her eyes, whether to support her husband or the children.

"Just," she paused. "Do what is best for you."

I smiled and nodded, every one heading for the dining room to start on that evening's homework.

I couldn't really focus on my Government assignment. _What is best for me?_

_Edward,_ my mind instantly replied.

I met his eyes across the table, his face transforming with that gorgeous crooked grin.

Yes, Edward was definitely the best thing for me.

"Are you sure about this, Alice?"

"Definitely."

"But its too short."

"Bella. It hits your knees. Compared to some girls you might as well be wearing a wimple."

"Thanks, sis, a real confidence booster."

"Edward will love it."

I grimaced at the mirror, taking in the blue dress the evil pixie had forced me into.

It had a v-neck that showed what little cleavage I had, a small blue butterfly filling the empty gap. The skirt reached just above my knees, but it left my arms bare.

People would see my scars.

"Alice, can't I have a cardigan or something?"

"No." She frowned at me. "The scars aren't even noticeable, no one will notice."

"But _I _will know. _Edward_ will know."

"And if he's half the man you see him as, he won't care a damn about them." She pushed me down on the bed. "Now shush so I can do your makeup."

"Yes, ma'am."

Edward was waiting for me as I came down the stairs, dressed in a pair of black slacks and dress shirt. A look of awe graced his features and I'm pretty sure my expression mirrored his.

He raised my hand and kissed my palm lightly. I blushed.

"You are a vision."

"Alice picked the dress." I explained lamely. He merely smiled in response and I almost swooned.

Looping my arm in his he led me to his car, opening the passenger door like a gentleman.

He was truly amazing.

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"Not this one."

"How do you know?"

"Its not allowed?"

"Oh?"

"Yep. It says so in the girlfriend handbook. She is not to be annoyed at surprises organised by the boyfriend."

"I'm pretty sure you just made that up."

"But are you going to hate the surprise?"

"No." I huffed, I was more curious than annoyed.

He smiled. Smug prat.

He took me to a restaurant called Bella Italia. He was right.

I loved my surprise.

He held me to him by resting his hand at the small of my back, not that the waitress noticed. No matter how many times she flirted and showed her cleavage, Edward only had eyes for me.

It was empowering.

"Lets play twenty questions." Edward said suddenly during our meal, (mushroom ravioli and coke).

"Like when we first met?"

"Yeah."

"Okay…What's you favourite colour?"

"Blue." He said immediately. "And now you?"

"Green."

"Favourite song?"

"My Lullaby." I admitted.

"That's mine too."

"Okay…Worst song?"

"Anything by Miley Cyrus. I've not changed _that_ much."

"Thank God for that, I would've been worried otherwise."

He laughed.

When dinner was over he took me to the upper level of the restaurant. I small band was playing in the corner, a mix of quick and slow songs. People were dancing. I backed away slowly.

"Edward, I don't dance."

"Sure you do."

"No. I don't. I'm too clumsy."

"Its all in the leading."

As we had been arguing he had led me out into the floor, slowly controlling my movements.

"See? You're dancing."

"Smart alec."

"But I'm _your_ smart alec."

I snorted, but hid a grin against his chest. He smelled nice.

The song came to an end and he smiled down at me.

"Thank you for the dance Miss Swan." He kissed my hand again.

"And you Mr Cullen."

His smile became his crooked grin as he kissed me properly, slowly. Warm, pleasant feelings gathered in my stomach, but I didn't have time to ponder them, swept along by the sensation of his mouth on mine.

Yes, Dr Kate and I would be talking _very_ soon.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this is the end...for now. If i get inspiration I'll add an Epilogue, but for now...**

**T H E E N D**


	19. Chapter 19

**It has been sooooo long since I updated and I'm really very sorry. But I just couldn't find the right way to end this story. However today I sat myself down and the words just came. I hope it meets your expectations but there is nothing left for me to say except thank you for staying with me throughout the story. **

**Much Hugs**

**Lizzie Hopscotch**

* * *

I won't deny the difficulty the past few years have presented. Re-learning the steps of the social dance, how to converse with confidence and not to back away from any approaching guy.

What I can say though is that Edward was always there. He never abandoned me, not even when I was yelling at him to leave. He just waited for me to calm, and then he would take me into his arms and rock me to sleep. He was my safe haven in the storm of life.

Now, Edward, Emmett, Rose and I were moving on to college. We were sharing a flat near campus and the cars were stuffed with all the stuff we'd need along with most of the random bits and bobs we'd manage to collect as we went along.

Originally Carlisle had expressed his concerns about me and Edward staying together, insisting that we got a place that had enough rooms for everyone, but he had long stopped preaching the ills of our relationship. He had tried to separate us permanently once, by locking me inside my room at night. It took a week of non-stop nightmares and both of us clinging to each other during the day for him to realise the stress he was putting us through. We were happy, and that was all he could hope for. I knew Edward would never hurt or betray me, just as I would never do such things to Edward.

My therapist, Kate, had said nothing disparaging about us at all. She had encouraged us to make our lives together. I would miss her at college. She had become such an integral part to my life that it felt strange to be leaving without her. She had been with me as I talked through my issues about having sex with Edward. He made me all hot and bothered, so very different to what James and Laurent were, but I was terrified of him. Terrified of even the remotest of possibilities – that he would be exactly like them. In the end Edward was joining me in the therapy sessions, holding my hand the entire time. Kate gave us advice on how to get past my issues, but ultimately, she had told me, that everything hinged on my ability to trust Edward. I found it difficult at first, I could trust him to protect me and care for me, but I found it difficult to trust him in the most intimate of acts. It was Rosalie who helped us move past it in the end. Edward was patient and had never pushed, but I was growing more and more frustrated by my own inability. Rosalie suggested that Edward and I just get used to touching each other's skin first, nothing sexual, just a brush of the arm or the kiss on the cheek. Kate was happy for us to try, and eventually I grew used to the feel of his warm palms stroking down my arms or his cheek nuzzling mine. His skin was rough in some places and smooth in others. I loved every second of his touch.

My trust in him grew and grew, until I finally gave myself over to him. It was prom night, and Edward made me feel like a goddess as he explored my body, slowing when I asked him to and giving me more when I demanded it.

Now it is time to leave Forks and head to college. It's a new beginning for us, a chance to build a life together with our own hands. One thing is set in stone though, no matter where I would be, I would always have a home.

Because I would always have Edward.

**T H E E N D**


End file.
